


Marvel And DC Crossover Ships Prompt Fills

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Everything Else Inbetween, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Fuck It I'm Not Tagging Every Damned Character, I Don't Even Know, I'm Not Tagging For Individual Stories, Just Read The Relationships To Get The Gist, Marvel and DC, Multi, One Shot Collection, Prompts Open, That Would Take Forever, That would Get Fucking Insane, There's A Tag For That, probably, unconnected oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: A collection of ships that are specifically Marvel and DC crossover in some way. Unconnected one-shots.PROMPTS OPEN





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> Read the damned Author's Note if you want to prompt me to have a vague idea what I'm good and bad with. Otherwise, enjoy.

Hi! You read the title and summary (hopefully), so you should know what this is. This is a collection of unconnected (unless otherwise specified) one shots with ships that are specifically Marvel and DC crossovers. I am open to AUs, fluff, crack, angst, song fics, (POSSIBLY smut, you'll have to talk to me about it) just about fucking anything. Now, the ship can be a crossover specifically, (ie, say I don't know, fucking Quicksilver and Batman shipped together) or it can feature multiple ships that are from Marvel and DC (ie, say Stony meets Superbat). Now, I'm best with queer ships, lesbian or gay, but I may do a straight ship if you ask nicely. OT3's aren't my forte, but I'll try them too, if prompted. I don't care how weird it is, just hit me with it. Prompts will generally be between 500-10,000 words, though most range about the 2,000 word mark.

 

Now, granted, let's get some things straight. There are obviously things I'm better versed in than others. So here are a list of the things I am _VERY_ solid with in Marvel and DC.

-The Avengers   
-The Justice League (Extended, as well, meaning not just the core members)  
-Bat-Family (And I mean the ENTIRE Bat-Family. The common ones like Dick Grayson or Jason Todd to the ones no one knows like Duke Thomas and Harper Row)  
-Young Justice (Granted, I've only seen the first season though)  
-The Defenders (... Sort of. I've seen The Defenders on Netflix, but not Jessica Jones, Daredevil, Luke Cage, or Iron Fist individually)  
-Agents Of SHIELD (Once again, sort of. I'm half-way through the first season, but do know a shit ton of spoilers. And I mean a SHIT TON)  
-The CW DCU (Haven't seen all of all of the shows, but enough of all to know the gist)  
-MCU (Excluding GoTG, both parts)

And these are things that I am _aware_ of, but not very solid, and will attempt if the prompt can give me enough information to go off of.

-X-men  
-The Fantastic Four  
-DCCU (Though I have seen Wonder Woman and Suicide Squad)  
-Smallville

Anything not mentioned, you'll have to ask me to address specifically as to whether or not I know it well enough to write.

 

Next, how to prompt me. First, you can comment it. I reply to every comment I receive, so I promise I see every comment. Second, if you're brave, you can try emailing it to me. Be warned however, I reply to comments within the **day** , however I reply to emails within the **week**. If you want efficiency, go with my comments section, but if you're shy and want it to be anonymous, don't be afraid to email me. My email is **jetsao3workemail@gmail.com.** I usually fill out a prompt in a week at _most_ , usually a few days (as long as it's a relatively short one). If I think it may take longer for whatever reason, I will let you know, and I'll tell you once I've posted your prompt. Once I fill out the prompt, I will add the ship (if it's not already there) into the tags and post it. Rating and warnings will be updated if necessary.

Alright, that covers all (hopefully) the boring information crap we have to get out of the way. Now read, prompt, and enjoy!

_**Signed, Gothic_Lolita** _


	2. Orphaned, Genius, Hero, Billionaires (Stony, Superbat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bruce Wayne makes his relationship with Clark Kent public, Tony Stark takes it as a personal challenge to prove he has the better all American super boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Crack, Fluff
> 
> Pairing: Superbat, Stony
> 
> Rating:T 
> 
> Word Count: 2041
> 
> Warnings: Mention of sex
> 
> Self Prompt, Stony meets Superbat, hilarity ensues.
> 
> Additional Notes: N/A

"Look at this!" Tony exclaimed, shoving his tablet in Steve's face. Steve sighed and put the bookmark in his book and set it in his lap, accepting the tablet from Tony. They were lying in bed, it was late enough to where they had settled down, but weren't quite ready to sleep. Before Tony's outburst, it had been quiet and peaceful. Domesticated, almost.

"'Gotham's prince Bruce Wayne has come out not only as bisexual, but also having a long-time boyfriend, Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet.'" Steve read. He glanced up at Tony. "Yes, what's your point, doll?" Steve asked, smiling to himself at the slight wrinkle in Tony's nose at the pet name. Tony hated pet names, but tolerated them for Steve.

Tony huffed. "Batman and Superman get to go public and we don't?!" Tony demanded. Steve shook his head. Tony had deduced Batman and Superman's public personas a long time ago, and naturally told Steve, so it wasn't news to either of them. It didn't honestly surprise Steve that they were dating, after all, Steve knew better than anyone that opposites attracted.

"Doll, we agreed to keep our relationship quiet to avoid the press. I'm not against going public, but I think-" Steve tried to reason, but Tony cut him off, jumping out of bed.

"I'm calling Pepper. I'm gonna set up a press meeting tomorrow, and the world is going to know you're  _ **mine.**_ " Tony declared, pulling out his phone and tapping on it.

Steve rubbed his temples. "Tony. You better not be doing this just to try to spite Bruce Wayne." He called, but Tony was already gone, making calls and rushing around. Steve sighed and let his head fall back onto the headboard. One of these days, Tony Stark was going to be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

"Hm, would you look at that." Clark mused, reading the Gotham Gazette. He sat down next to Bruce, who already had a cup of morning coffee for both of them.

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "I'll bite. What is it?" Bruce asked, sipping his black coffee.

"'Genius Billionaire Dating America's Golden Boy.'" Clark read the headline. "Seems Stark and Rogers are a thing now." He said with raised eyebrows.

Bruce skimmed the article in Clark's hands and tsk'd. "Doesn't surprise me."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Nothing surprises the World's Greatest Detective. Strange that they come out days after we do. Think it's a publicity stunt, or something?" The kryptonian asked.

"No. They've probably been dating awhile now, I don't doubt it. If anyone could reel in Stark, it'd be Rogers. Granted, Stark most probably did go public because we did. He sees everything as a competition. The way he sees it, if Batman and Superman come out, then Iron Man and Captain America have to come out to prove they're the better couple." Bruce said, his voice nonchalant.

"But we aren't even public about being Superman and Batman. It's hardly a competition." Clark frowned.

Bruce shrugged. "No, but Stark knows, therefore Rogers knows. In his head, it's a competition."

Clark chewed on his lip. "Do you ever worry about Stark knowing? He figured it out on his own, and he is eccentric and unpredictable. What if he got it in his head to expose us?" He asked quietly, his voice nervous.

The Dark Knight scoffed. "Please. Stark is a genius, he could figure anything out given enough time and the right tools. He wouldn't  _ **dare**_  go public though. Firstly, he has no motive to do so. We fight the same fight. Secondly, he damn well knows I would destroy him if he did. Just because Stark is stupid enough to let the world know he's Iron Man doesn't mean he doesn't have secrets. And if it came to blows, it'd be in our favor. A super soldier and a genius in a tin can don't hold a candle to a Kryptonian and me." Bruce smirked slightly.

Clark sighed and shook his head, smiling. "You know there's that gala on Friday, Stark's on the invite list. They'll both be there." He pointed out. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

Bruce considered it. Heroes or not, Bruce was precautious about having powered individuals in his house who he wasn't personally aligned with. Even more so ones with powerful enemies who would do anything and go anywhere to get to them. "I'll call Dick, see if he can swing by to Gotham to be here as backup if needed. Tim will be there as well, and Damian, if I can force him into a suit again. That and you should be enough if conflict rises." Bruce decided, sipping his coffee.

Clark smiled and leaned close to Bruce. "I love it when you use your head and take control." He purred. "Rogers has one thing right, he knows the right type of men worth dating. Orphaned, genius, hero, billionaires." Clark kissed Bruce.

Bruce scoffed. "For the record, I am  _ **not**_  the same type of man as Stark. He and I happen to be very different." Bruce defended his pride.

The kryptonian chuckled. "Mhm. Sure, Bruce."

 

* * *

 

"Why does Gotham have to be so dreary?" Steve asked, Tony on his arm in Wayne Manor.

Tony snorted. "It's just one of those cities. Believe it or not, the city was worse before a certain batty vigilante started running around beating people up. Crime owned the city. Still does, but at least now it's somewhat controlled." Tony pointed out.

Steve nodded. "Still... a place like this, not where anyone should want to live." He shuddered.

"What's the matter, Brooklyn? Not as perfect as the 40s?" Tony teased.

The patriot blushed. "Why bats, anyways?" He asked, changing the topic.

Tony shrugged. "Hey, just because I know whose head is under the mask doesn't mean I know what's going on in his head." Tony's eyes surfed the room. "Well look at that, Bruce brought some sidekicks."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Dick Grayson, Nightwing." Tony gestured to a young man in his early twenties. "Tim Drake, Red Robin. Damian Wayne, Robin." Tony gestured to two teenagers.

"How many sidekicks does Batman have?" Steve marvelled.

Tony snorted. "You want a full list? I think it's, like in the double digits by now, and that's all the ones I know of. Bruce has a way of dragging in strays."

Steve pursed his lips. "Shouldn't he not endanger kids by pulling them into this life?" 

"Most of them were already a part of this life. Dick Grayson watched his parents get killed in a staged accident." Tony sighed, using Dick as an example.

Steve winced in sympathy. "Still, doesn't mean they're fit for fighting crime. I wouldn't dare put any of them against any of the guys we've faced. Damian's what, twelve?" Steve pointed out.

"Damian is also the son of Talia ah Ghul, and was raised by the League Of Assassins for most of his childhood. As much as I dislike Bruce, he does train the shit out of them. I've seen clips of them fighting. Together, Bruce's brood could probably take the Avengers if the planned it right." Tony mused.

His boyfriend stared at him. "I highly doubt that." Tony only shrugged.

"You haven't seen them in action." Tony reminded him. Steve only sighed.

"Tony Stark! It's a pleasure to have you in Gotham!" A cheery voice behind them called. Tony and Steve wheeled around to face Bruce, who had a plastered on smile, but a genuine smirk in his eyes, and a nervous boyfriend on his arm.

Tony smiled as faux as he could manage, just for Bruce. "Bruce, it's good to see you!" Tony greeted, and stuck his hand out to shake Bruce's hand, and holy  _ **shit**_  that was a painful handshake, was Bruce trying to break his  _ **hand**_?

"This is my boyfriend, Clark Kent." Bruce introduced with a gesture. Clark smiled shyly and his cheeks tinged pink. What was it with patriotic boys and politeness?

"Well, you probably have already heard of my boyfriend, Steve Rogers." Tony said, smirking, and it was Steve's turn to blush pink. Handshakes were exchanged, and Tony was positive that when Steve and Clark shook hands they probably gripped each other's hands with enough force to crush steel. Tony leaned forward and lowered his voice. "For the record,  _ **my**_  all American super boyfriend is better than  _ **your**_  all American super boyfriend." Tony said to Bruce.

"Tony!" Steve scolded.

Bruce only smirked slightly and shrugged. "Mine's better in bed." 

Clark's eyes widened. "Bruce!" Tony snorted to himself.

"I wouldn't bet on that, Brucie." Tony purred, smirking.

Steve poked him  _ **hard**_  in the ribs. "I am  _ **so**_  sorry about him. He's usually more civilized in public." Steve apologized quickly, the words more so directed to Clark than Bruce.

Tony snorted. "No I'm not." Steve gave him a hard glare, to which Tony stuck his tongue out.

Clark chuckled. "It's fine, mine's no better." Bruce opened his mouth to protest, but the Gotham prince got swept away by more important people discussing more important things, dragging his boyfriend with him.

Tony watched them leave. "Do you think you could beat Kent in an arm wrestle?" He asked Steve seriously, face thoughtful.

"Tony!"

 

* * *

 

The gala droned on, and Tony was not happy to have been separated from Steve, and pouted slightly in a corner. He finally caught sight of his super soldier talking to Clark, the two smiling and laughing. Tony watched curiously.

"They're a sight, aren't they?" Came a deep baritone from behind Tony, and the genius damned near had a heart attack.

"Bruce, you scary son of a bitch! You may live in the shadows, but I have a heart condition!" Tony snapped, clutching his chest. He faced Bruce, who only arched an eyebrow and sipped champagne that was probably watered down.

"Of all the things you've faced, Tony, I hardly think I'm the most likely of them to give you a heart attack." Bruce said smoothly. Tony made a face at him.

"Doesn't mean you have permission to  _ **try**_." Tony grumbled. He sighed, and returned his eyes to Steve, smiling softly at seeing his beautiful boyfriend's face be taken over by a radiant smile.

"You're staring, Tony." Bruce pointed out flatly.

Tony snorted. "Like you blame me.  _ **Look**_  at him. How the hell did I get so lucky?" Tony murmured, half talking to Bruce, half rambling to himself.

Bruce scoffed. "I'd rather look at my own boyfriend. Though I do echo the sentiment." Bruce admitted, a soft smile on his own lips that Tony noticed.

The Avenger shook his head. "Steve's better."

"Hardly." Bruce retorted.

"Steve and I have been dating longer." Tony fought back.

Bruce snorted. "Impossible."

Tony held his ground. "We've been dating since the Avengers formed."

"Clark and I have been dating since before your boyfriend was pulled out of the ice." Bruce pointed out, sipping his champagne.

Tony blinked. "Seriously?" Bruce nodded. "Damn. That's... actually pretty impressive. How'd you guys get together?" He asked.

The Dark Knight snorted. "Considering that Clark has super hearing and that story is a bit embarrassing on his part, I think I'll keep that to myself." He smirked slightly.

Tony really wanted to know the story now. "Come on, his hearing can't be  _ **that**_ good. Even Steve can't hear us this far."

"Clark can hear conversations on the other side of the world, Tony." Bruce pointed out.

Tony's eyebrows shot up. "You're shitting me." Bruce gestured to the talking pair across the room, and sure enough Clark was looking straight at them and mouthed 'Yes, I can', then went back to his conversation with Steve. Tony whistled. "Damn." He thought for a moment. "Insane hearing or not, Steve is still better. Especially in bed." Tony insisted.

Bruce's mouth twisted into a sinful smirk. "Oh I wouldn't bet on that, Mister Stark. Kryptonian biology is particularly interesting. Certain appendages are quite larger than humanly possible." Bruce said easily, and Tony watched as Clark's ears tinged pink across the room. Tony couldn't help but snort. Bruce was fun to argue with, and Clark was almost as amusing as Steve to embarrass. Maybe they should go on a double date sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but tell me Superbat and Stony shouldn't meet somehow in canon. It'd be glorious. Face it, we all wanted this., deep down.


	3. Boys With Bows (Hawkeye x Green Arrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton is sent on a mission in Starling City, and meets an interesting vigilante with an affection for the color green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff, Crack
> 
> Pairing: Hawkeye and Green Arrow
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Word Count: 2187
> 
> Warnings: Mention of sex
> 
> Self prompt, let's throw the archers together, that sounds like fun.
> 
> Addition Notes: Mention/appearance of CW Arrow characters, but only for a split second, knowledge of the show isn't necessary for understanding of plot.

Clint crouched in the corner. This was a bit more complicated than he had anticipated. SHIELD had sent him on a simple in and out mission in Starling City, but there were at least five times more guards than Clint had been told. Granted, it wasn't the worst, but it would still be a bitch to punch his way out of. He took a deep breath and was ready to jump out of the shadows, but someone beat him to it. Clint watched curiously as arrows whizzed by him, hitting guards. What the fuck? Had someone stolen his MO? That was so not cool. Clint Barton was the only idiot allowed to fight crime with a bow and arrow, thank you very much.

The archer shifted and curiously watched. Whoever it was, was still in hiding, but clearly on the move, considering the place of origin for the arrows changed every few shots. The movements were easy to track and predict, because Clint had to admit, he'd be doing the same thing if it was him. The arrows never missed their targets, though he noticed they were all non-lethal shots. Interesting. Either way, whoever the person was, they were  _ **good**_. And as much as Clint appreciated the help, this was his bust, and Fury would kill him if some other archer got in his way of the mission.

Clint sighed pitifully and jumped out of the shadows, firing his own arrows. Up close, Clint noticed the arrows were  _ **green**_ , because why the hell not? After firing a decent round arrows, he noticed a guy jump down from the building's rafters and, while still firing arrows, get into hand to hand combat. Clint fought while watching the guy. He noticed the guy was wearing green leather and combat gear, because once again, why the hell not? And he was a damned good combat fighter. The Avenger nodded in approval, then returned to his own fight.

With two archers, the fight died down in minutes and Clint and the other arrow guy were the only ones left standing. The green guy notched an arrow and pointed it at Clint, so Clint returned the favor.

"Who are you?" The guy demanded, his voice deep and rough.

"Hawkeye. You know, the Avenger? Maybe you've heard of me." Clint said, smirking slightly. "Your turn."

The guy didn't lower his bow. "Green Arrow. What is Hawkeye doing in my city?" He growled. Clint rolled his eyes. Oh good lord, who did this guy think he was, with the whole 'my city' bullshit?

"That's classified, Robin Hood. I  _ **am**_  an agent of SHIELD, so you should know you're pointing an arrow at someone who could get you thrown into a place that would make _ **prison**_  look fun." Clint warned.

The guy snorted. "Just because you're an agent doesn't mean you're automatically a good person." Green Arrow snarled, and Clint couldn't exactly disagree with that. "And why am _ **I**_ Robin Hood?" He asked, a slight amusement in his voice.

Clint grinned. "Because your outfit is dorkier and greener than mine." He teased.

Green Arrow scoffed, but lowered his bow, slipping the arrow back into his quiver. Clint mimicked the motion, but kept a knife discreetly pressed against his palm. "You're on a team with a man dressed in a flag, and another man flying around in a tin can, and you want to mock  _ **my**_  outfit?" He pointed out, a growl still in his voice, (most likely to disguise it, Clint figured) but sounding genuinely amused.

"Touche. But aren't you on that new ragtag group of heroes? Justice something? They've got some dorky costumes, make the Avengers look tame." Clint asked. Now that the guy had identified himself as Green Arrow, the name did ring a bell.

"Justice League." Green Arrow corrected. "For the record, I didn't agree willingly. Flash begged me to join." He growled, sounding annoyed.

Clint nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't too keen on fighting next to a super soldier legend and a Norse myth either, I feel you. You're the only average Joe, right?" He asked, for some reason actually curious about the vigilante guy.

"As of now, yes. But the others think my skillset and ways of working will be valuable on the League. They're trying to get Batman, though, so I may not be the only non-powered for long." Green Arrow explained.

"Makes sense. Bunch of guys in flashy tights are all fine and dandy, but certain missions require stealth and skill, not raw power." Clint mused, and Green Arrow nodded in agreement. "Good luck with Batman, though. For as dorky as the name sounds, I've run into him once or twice. Scary ass son of a bitch. Does  _ **not**_  approve of others whatsoever. I thought he was gonna shove a batarang, or whatever he calls them, up my ass if I stayed a second longer in Gotham." Clint admitted, completely serious. The Arrow guy laughed.

"Superman is dead set on getting him. Says they could use someone with his detective skills and they want another vigilante on their side. I'm well aware that Batman could take me in a fight. They want his muscle and toys as well." Green Arrow shrugged. Clint nodded thoughtfully. At least the guy wasn't full of himself, thinking he could take people better than him.

"Funny, that you're technically in this Justice League, yet you keep saying 'they'." Clint pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Green Arrow was silent for a moment. "I only joined for a friend. I'm not a real Leaguer, I don't have powers, and I'm not reined as a hero. I'm hunted by the police as a vigilante. It's not my world." He said, his voice sounding far away and almost pained.

Clint tilted his head to the side. "You probably wouldn't believe me, but I know how you feel." He shrugged. There was a beat of silence. "So who's under that mask of yours, Robin Hood?" He asked curiously.

"That's classified." Arrow said easily, and Clint could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You do know SHIELD definitely has a file on you? And all it'll take is me looking you up in the database to know who's under your hood?" Clint pointed out. Green Arrow shrugged. "Whatever. Suit yourself. Whether it comes from you or the databases, I'll find out." Clint warned, then checked his phone. "Look Robin Hood, this was fun, and I appreciated the help. But I gotta split. On a time frame, you know how it is." Clint shrugged, then disappeared to finish his mission, leaving a startled vigilante.

 

* * *

 

Oliver stood alone on a roof, looking over his city. Patrol had been particularly gentle the past few nights, which only put him on edge.

"Oliver Jonas Queen." A voice called out from behind him, and on instinct, Oliver spun around and fired an arrow. He really shouldn't have been surprised to see Hawkeye standing there with a shit eating grin, easily catching the arrow the was headed towards his shoulder.

Oliver consider notching another arrow, but figured it was pointless. After their first encounter, Hawkeye seemed to be very little of a threat to him. And even if he were, Oliver figured it would be in vain to try fighting an Avenger who had been doing this much longer than he had. "I don't know what you're talking about." Oliver growled.

Clint Barton scoffed. "Please, Robin Hood. I read your file. Interesting stuff. Rich, careless playboy, then suddenly you crash on an island for five years. Come back with a lot of scars, signs of PTSD, and wouldn't you know it, a few weeks later, some idiot with a bow starts prancing around. I could've figured it out on my own if I tried." The Avenger smirked.

"I doubt that." Oliver smirked back, not bothering to disguise his voice anymore.

"I'm a spy. Don't doubt me, Oliver." Clint purred, slipping off his tinted shades.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Barton. The hell are you doing in my city again?"

He shrugged. "Got another mission. They were gonna send Widow, but I asked Nat if I could go. You know, to see my friend Robin Hood." Clint walked over to Oliver and flicked the hood down. Normally Oliver would've beaten him for doing that, but they were alone, and he thought it would be pointless.

"I don't like people in my city, Barton, SHIELD or not. So get it done, and get out." Oliver tried to menace, but he got distracted by Clint's sinful smirk.

"Awe, I almost feel unwanted. You're a bad host, Ollie." Clint mock scolded. "Though seriously, don't call me by my last name. You sound like my handler. It's Hawkeye, or Clint. Though I prefer the latter." Clint smiled, then flicked Oliver's mask off as well.

Oliver snorted. "You have a  _ **handler**_? Seriously? And quit taking off my shit, it's a secret identity for a reason. I don't like being exposed in the open." Oliver grumbled.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Every SHIELD agent gets a handler when they start out, and usually stays that way unless they move up to like, level 8 or something." Then the archer leaned forward. "And sweetheart, I'm all for taking **_all_  **your shit off, and having you exposed." Clint purred in his ear. Oliver felt his spine tighten. He had thought the Avenger was flirting before, but this was definite. Not that Oliver minded.

"Not on a damned rooftop. I'm classy enough to use a  _ **bed**_ , Barton." Oliver said smoothly, using his playboy charm.

"You gonna lead the way then?" Clint asked, his voice deep.

Oliver arched an eyebrow. "Thought you had a mission?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I cleaned that up hours ago." Clint grinned.

Oliver glowered at him. "You son of a-" Clint cut him off with a kiss. Damn. Oliver had kissed a lot of people, guys and girls, but holy  _ **shit**_ , Hawkeye know how to kiss.

"You were saying?"

 

* * *

 

Oliver stretched, yawning. Clint was already awake, and smirking at him. They had come back to Green Arrow's hideout (because Oliver did  _ **not**_  trust taking an Avenger to his actual home) and had mind blowing sex, then passed out. Oliver was a bit surprised Clint was still there, to be honest.

"Mornin', gorgeous." Clint purred, smirking deviously. Oliver pulled him in for a kiss.

"Figured you'd be gone by now." He admitted.

The Avenger chuckled. "And miss out on morning sex? I think not." Oliver rolled his eyes, and kissed the other archer, the two rolling around a bit, hands sliding over muscle.

"Ollie! We have been looking all over for you and- oh. Oh... wow." Felicity's voice called, and Oliver quickly pulled away from Clint, turning to see Dig, Roy, and Felicity all standing there, wide eyes. 

"Oh come  _ **on**_ , I do not enjoy being cockblocked!" Clint complained, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Is that Hawkeye?" Dig asked, eyes suspicious.

Clint grinned madly. "In the flesh, nice to meet you too, stranger."

Felicity's eyes widened. "You- you're in bed with an Avenger. Oh my god. He's- that's Clint Barton. Wow, I- I didn't know that- oh god, someone please shut me up." Felicity rambled.

"She's cute, I like her." Clint said, still grinning.

Roy covered his face and snorted slightly. "Green Arrow and Hawkeye. That's... something." The teen mumbled between snickers.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Clint, this is my team, that's-" He started, but Clint waved him off.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know who they are. John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper. I told you, I read your file." Clint said, nonchalant.

"His file." Dig repeated, glaring slightly at Clint.

"Yes,  _ **his file**_. At SHIELD. They have files on everyone worth having a file on. Secrets aren't really a thing to Nick Fury, unless he's the one keeping them" Clint shrugged, then fished his phone out of his pants and checked it. Oliver watched curiously as Clint's eyes widened and he paled. "Oh  _ **shit**_. Shit shit shit. I am  _ **so**_  dead. I am so very dead." He said, sounding gravely serious.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, concerned.

"Twenty seven missed calls from my handler." Clint said softly, staring at his phone like it was a bomb.

Dig arched an eyebrow. "You've faced down Ultron, Loki, and who the hell knows what else, and you're scared of your  _ **handler**_?" He scoffed.

Clint glanced up at him. "You haven't met Agent Phil Coulson." He said  _ **very**_  seriously. Clint grabbed his boxers and shimmied them on under the blanket, then jumped out of bed to yank on the rest of his clothes, until he was fully dressed as Hawkeye, quiver and all. "I seriously have to go. Coulson is going to  _ **kill**_  me." He ran to the stairs. "Oh, I put my number in your phone while you were sleeping, Ollie. You damned well better use it." He shouted.

Oliver snatched up his phone and frowned. "How did you even get into my phone?" He asked dubiously.

Clint slipped on his shades and smirked, turning back for a moment before running off. "I'm an Avenger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to keep prompting myself until I get a prompt and warning, my head is a strange place if I let it run wild.


	4. Bruce's Favorite Speedster (Batman x Quicksilver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is personally offended when he finds out that he isn't Bruce's favorite speedster. That is, until he finds out who is, and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff, Crack
> 
> Pairing: Batman and Quicksilver
> 
> Word Count: 1048
> 
> Warnings: Reference to sex
> 
> Self prompt, because I went and made up Batman and Quicksilver in the AN and it manifested into this.
> 
> Additional Notes: Quicksilver never died in my head, fuck you AoU. Fuck. You.

"Why the long face, Bar?" A voice came from behind Barry, and he spun around to face Green Arrow and Green Lantern. They were in the Watchtower, and Barry was scowling at the monitors.

"Because!" He exclaimed. "So I asked Spooky who his favorite lantern was, and he said Hal. And I asked him who his favorite Kryptonian was, and he said Supes, of course. But when I asked him who his favorite speedster was, he didn't answer!" Barry wailed, crossing his arms like a child.

Hal chuckled. "Well maybe you're not his favorite speedster, Bar." 

Barry huffed. "Well what other speedsters does he know?" Barry demanded.

"Wally?" Oliver offered.

Barry blinked. "I would be highly concerned and worried if Bruce liked  _ **my nephew**_ that much." He admitted. Oliver only shrugged.

"Either way, it's not really that big of a deal, Barry. Bruce is cold hearted, don't take it personally." Hal soothed.

"Easy for you to say, you're his favorite lantern." Barry grumbled.

Superman walked into the room. "What's going on?" He asked, taking note of a pouting Barry.

"Barry is upset because Bruce implied that Barry wasn't his favorite speedster." Hal explained.

Clark blinked a few times, then actually laughed. "Well that doesn't surprise me."

Barry frowned. "Why wouldn't I be his favorite speedster?" He demanded. Clark was Bruce's best friend, and seemed to know why.

The Man Of Steel chuckled again. "Barry, did you stop to ask Bruce who his favorite speedster is? Or more importantly, why they would be his favorite?" Barry shook his head. "Bar, Bruce has been in a committed relationship with Pietro Maximoff for over a year now. Make sense now?" Clark said, smiling soothingly.

Barry wrinkled his nose. "Pietro who? Why does he matter?"

"Quicksilver." Oliver said, being the first of them to realize it.

Barry blinked a few times, then remembered. Quicksilver, the speedster of the Avengers. Silver hair, blue clothes, Barry had run into him a few times in battle. They had even worked together once, helping evacuate a burning building with super speed. He had never spoken a word to the guy, but knew of him. "Batman is dating Quicksilver?" Barry said, stunned. Clark nodded. "But like, why hasn't Spooky even mentioned him?"

Clark shrugged. "Bruce is a private man. If you had bothered to ask, he would've told the truth. He wasn't by any means hiding his relationship with Pietro, but he wasn't broadcasting it." He explained.

"Have you met him?" Hal asked.

Clark nodded. "A few times we've run into each other. He's a good kid. A bit skittish and cocky, but a good kid." 

Barry nodded thoughtfully. He figured he couldn't be too mad about being second to Bruce's boyfriend, assuming Clark was even telling the truth. Barry just couldn't wrap his head around the thought that Bruce actually had a relationship.

 

* * *

 

Spooky!" Barry shouted speeding into the Batcave. "Spooky! Supes told me you're dating the Quicksilver guy! Is that true?" He shouted, spinning around, looking for Bruce.

"Last time _ **I**_ checked it was true." Came a voice with a thick accent -Russian?- from behind him. Barry wheeled around to face the Avenger himself, eating a bag of chips and sitting on the console that Bruce specifically told people not to sit on. Barry nearly jumped out of his pants, making the other man smirk. "What, you didn't see that coming?" He asked innocently.

"Pietro, I hear you use that damned catchphrase one more time and I swear you and I aren't having sex for a month. Save it for Barton." Bruce said, coming into the cave, using a towel to dry his hair.

Pietro pouted. "You took a shower without me."

Bruce levelled a glare at him. "I wanted a  _ **quick**_  shower, Pietro."

The Avenger grinned. "I can be very quick, Bruce." He purred. Bruce rolled his eyes and threw the towel Pietro, who used superspeed to duck away from the hit. Pietro flicked his gaze to Barry again. "You're the Flash, correct?" He asked.

Barry nodded. "Yep, Barry Allen, the fastest man alive." He introduced himself.

Pietro arched an eyebrow, smirking. "You can only say that because you haven't raced me yet." He said cockily. Barry opened his mouth, but Bruce interrupted them.

" _ **No**_." Bruce said, answering the unsaid challenge. "You two idiots are  _ **not**_ going to race at the speed of light just to compare your egos." He ordered in his Batman voice. Barry paled, but Pietro only pouted.

"You never let me have any fun." The Avenger pouted.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You weren't saying that last night." Pietro's cheeks flushed red and Barry snorted.

"You're a killjoy, Spooky. I don't know how you can date him." Barry said to both Bruce and Pietro.

"Spooky?" Pietro questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Call me that and I promise not even the Avengers will find your body." Bruce warned, pulling on his Batsuit, getting ready for patrol. Pietro only grinned wickedly. Barry laughed.

"I'm leaving for patrol. Allen, I swear to god if you touch anything, I will dismember you. Pietro, don't antagonize him." Bruce ordered then walked over to Pietro, giving the Avenger a chaste kiss.

"Будьте осторожны, моя любовь." Pietro said softly. Barry had a feeling it was a good thing he didn't know Russian, because he felt like he was intruding on a moment as it was. Bruce smiled back and nodded gently, giving Pietro another kiss before leaving in his Tumbler.

Barry stared at the other speedster, finally looking Pietro up and down comprehensively. "Dude. He's gotta be at least ten years older than you." He said finally.

Pietro snorted. "What's your point?"

"Point is, it almost looks like he's your sugar daddy." Barry snickered.

"Please. If I wanted a 'sugar daddy' as you call it, I would date Stark or T'Challa. At least for them I wouldn't have to come to Gotham." Pietro snorted. "Believe it or not, I do love Bruce, and unlike you, don't just see him as a cold hearted vigilante." Pietro shrugged.

"I don't think I've ever seen him smile." Barry protested. 

"He smiles plenty for people he likes." Pietro retorted.

Barry frowned. "Are you saying he doesn't like me?" He pouted.

Pietro leaned forward, smirking as he ate a chip. "Well, no offense, but you aren't exactly his favorite speedster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while eating a burger and fries and got an awful cramp. And people wonder why I don't eat junk food.  
> Oh, Pietro says 'Be careful, my love' in Russian, fyi.


	5. Boys With Bows Pt 2 (Hawkeye x Green Arrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint decides to sneak into the WatchTower to visit his boyfriend. The Justice League is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff, Crack
> 
> Pairing: Hawkeye and Green Arrow
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 1735
> 
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> Prompt from Ashollow, Clint sneaks into the WatchTower to see Oliver, continuation of the first Hawkeye x Green Arrow.
> 
> Addition Notes: Part two of Boys With Bows, but is understandable enough to be read as a stand alone. Also, yes Pietro is alive, fuck you. And don't tell me Clint doesn't see the Maximoffs as his kids.

Clint let out a slow breath, crouching in the rafters of this so called 'WatchTower'. He really shouldn't be here, and had only gotten into here using his espionage skills and tech that had taken a  shit ton of bribing to get Stark to make him. The tower, Clint had to admit, was _ **nice**_. And granted, it was a really stupid idea. But then again the Justice League was only a few months old, and despite the bustling aura the WatchTower had, it still bled of the scent of people who were still trying to get their footing with this whole 'superhero team' thing. The Justice League and the Avengers had a public alliance, which had involved a lot of smiling and shaking hands for cameras, but there was still a bit of a feeling of rivalry between members. The internet had already begun comparing members and drawing up mock battles between them online. So, Clint was of course in a compromising position as a senior Avenger supposedly 'spying' on the Justice League.

But honest to god, Clint was only there to spy on one member. And it wasn't really  _ **spying**_  per se, most like  _ **watching over**_. You know, guardian angel style. At least that was what Clint told himself. And really, despite what Nat said, no one should really be able to blame him. He hadn't seen Ollie in like, at least a week. Sure, they had only been together a few months, ever since Clint had dropped by Starling City a few times for missions and tangled with Green Arrow, but Clint swore he really liked this guy, and wanted to keep him. Ollie was level-headed, amusing, smart, and strong. And hot. But that wasn't the point. So all things considered, Clint figured he had decent enough reasoning for being here, spy-looking over Ollie.

And there he was. Clint's stomach did a happy dance seeing Ollie walk in, bow and all, with some other Leaguers, Flash, Green Lantern, and Superman. Ollie had told Clint about them all, and Clint had read their files. Clint knew Ollie was already friends with Flash, and the two had hit it off with Green Lantern, and Superman was just impossible to hate, in Clint and Ollie's opinions. Clint turned up his hearing aids to better hear the conversation.

They were idly talking about some of their escapades, sharing stories and whatnot, when Superman froze, putting them all on alert. Clint tensed.

"Wait. I hear an extra heartbeat in here. It's not one I recognize. We may have a security bre-"  _ **Thud**_. Clint cut off the Man of Steel by jumping down from the rafters and landing behind them in a crouch, slowly standing up, all superhero-like.

The team of Leaguers spun around and looked ready for combat, Ollie notched an arrow, Lantern's ring started to glow, and Flash and Supes got in a fighting stance. Clint held up his hands. "I come in peace!" Clint said, not bothering to hold back a grin.

Ollie was the first to lose the tension, lowering his bow. "Damnit Clint! What the hell are you doing here?!" He demanded.

Clint shrugged. "Saying hi?" He offered.

"How did you get in here? And 'saying hi' is not a reasonable explanation for an Avenger being in the Watchtower." Green Lantern demanded, his ring still glowing.

"Hey now, cool it, glowstick." Clint tried to sooth. "Look, I honest to god come in _ **peace**_. I don't know what it is with the stupid comparing dick sizes between Avengers and Leaguers, which FYI, I'm _ **sick**_ of. Pietro pushed himself too hard trying to prove he was as good as  _ **that**_  idiot" Clint gestured to Flash, "and that damned kid could've gotten hurt. Some of the Avengers may be vets, but some are fresh as day. I don't appreciate people pushing someone I consider _ **my kid**_  to hurting himself." Clint growled, making Flash look away in shame. Clint may or may not have figuratively adopted the Maximoff twins, and if he did, that was his damned business. Clint sighed and slipped off his shades, hanging them on his shirt. "Look, my point is, the rivalry going on, _ **I**_ don't believe in it. I wasn't here to spy or anything. If anything, I kind of want to give you guys some pointers to up your security, it took very little effort to get into here. Just be glad it was me the first time around and not someone else." Clint said, dead serious. Then he grinned to lighten the mood. "I'm here because I missed my boyfriend and wanted to _ **say hi**_. That's it. So please, you have me outnumbered as it is, cool your jets." Clint said smoothly.

Ollie rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Clint, I'm going to kill you." He said in exasperation.

Clint grinned. "Love you too, Ollie."

"You're dating  _ **Hawkeye**_?" Barry squeaked out. "And he knows your secret identity?"

Clint scoffed. "Please. I know all your secret identities. Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, Clark Kent -well, Kal-El if you want birth names-, and Batman is Bruce Wayne, Wonder Woman is Diana Prince, blah blah blah. You get the point." Clint waved dismissively.

"You...  _ **how**_?" Superman looked shocked. "I haven't even told the  _ **League**_  my birth name." He whispered.

"Yeah, well Nick Fury is sort of the  _ **god**_ of figuring out the impossible. Seriously, it is the man's  _ **super power**_  to know secrets. It's all on SHIELD databases, anyone above level 5 can access the files. SHIELD keeps tabs on anyone with powers or extreme skill. That's that. Don't shoot the messenger." Clint shrugged. Green Lantern, Flash, and Superman seemed to finally loosen up a bit, but still stared at Clint suspiciously. Clint figured he deserved that one.

"Well how do we improve our security?" Clark finally asked begrudgingly.

"We don't need their help." Hal said defensively.

Clint folded his arms. "Word of advice, glowstick. I've been doing this a long time. I'm one of the original Avengers, and was an agent of SHIELD before  _ **that**_. I may not have a glowing ring or alien DNA or superspeed or whatever else, but I know what I'm doing. You guys are good guys, I read your files, and I honestly believe that. The problem is, you're used to 'glory fighting'. Where you run out in the open, right in front of all the cameras in the streets, fight valiantly against a villain who's trying to do some stupid thing, you win, and you're adored. And that's great, it saves lives, nothing wrong with it, I've done my share of it with Loki, Ultron. But when you form a team like this" Clint gestured around. "that's not your only battlefront. It's the easiest one, the one that gets the crowds to love you. But if you want to succeed as a team, because I guarantee you're going to start getting enemies that are smarter than the type that fight on the streets, you have to learn to fight the silent battle as well. Espionage, going undercover, hiding in the shadows, knowing what the enemies move is before  _ **they**_  know what it is. You have to think as much as have to punch. Ollie understands that, being a vigilante cloaked in the shadows, so does Batman. But you all have to understand that and learn how to plan and operate as a team in the shadows as much as you do in the light. It ain't pretty, I do too many undercover ops to know first hand it ain't. So as someone with experience in all that, you may want to put grudges and egos aside for the sake of learning and improving." Clint finished his dramatic speech. It was a bit too serious for his taste, but he figured these guys needed it.

"I agree." Came a voice from the shadows and Clint 100%, totally, completely, undoubtedly did  _ **not**_ scream a little. Batman came forward, his arms folded. "Avenger or not, he's right."

Clint stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Batman just agreed with me. Holy shit. Ollie, Batman  _ **agreed**_  with me. I can die happy." He said seriously. Ollie only laughed.

Clark nodded thoughtfully. "All things considered, do you think the Avengers would be willing to help train some Leaguers? I know we have a public alliance, but I'm more than open to a private one as well. I'm sure we can learn things from each other." Clark smiled.

Clint shrugged. "I'll pitch it next Avengers meeting. Capsicle will jump on the opportunity, tin can may be a bit more sour to the idea, but Cap has a way of convincing Stark of  _ **anything**_. Realistically Stark just doesn't want to pay for more damage bills. I'll have Ollie get back to you about it." Clint grinned.

There was a beat of silence. The Hal grinned at Ollie. "So, mister big playboy, great with the ladies has a boyfriend, hm? How long?" He teased.

Ollie scoffed. "A few months, not that it's your business. Clint was in Starling for a SHIELD mission and we crossed paths." He shrugged. 

"Either way, he can give Superman security tips and leave." Batman growled.

Clint pouted. "I think I like Bruce Wayne better than Batman. Least he's not a scary fuck." Clint snorted, then walked over to Ollie. "Text me, or I'll send Nat hunting after you, and _ **that**_  won't end pretty. Miss you, Ollie." Clint kissed him.

Ollie smiled into the kiss. "Got it. I missed you too, Clint."

Clint grinned and kissed him again. "I love you, Robin Hood."

"I love you too, Hawkass." Ollie breathed softly.

Barry gagged. "Gross. Bleach my eyes." Clint rolled his eyes and pulled away, sticking his tongue out at Barry. 

"Have fun with these guys. Come hither, Supes. Let me show you some tricks Stark likes to keep up his sleeve tech wise, and some tricks I like to keep up my sleeve otherwise." Clint grinned, walking off with Superman.

 

* * *

 

"I don't like having him wandering around in the WatchTower. Keep him under control." Batman growled as a warning.

Oliver widened his eyes. "If SHIELD can barely keep him under control, how do you expect _ **me**_ to?" He demanded.

Batman glared at him. "Figure it out." Then The Dark Knight slipped back into the shadows.

"You're fucked." Hal noted. Barry nodded in agreement.

Oliver groaned to himself. "I'm dating an idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real here, if the Avenger and the Justice League existed in the same universe, there would so be a rivalry, it is my ultimate headcanon.


	6. Not Yet (Winter Soldier x Red Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's not sure which is more nerve wracking, the thought of Steve meeting Jason, or Bucky meeting Jason's family. Surprisingly though, neither go over that badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff, crack, slight angst
> 
> Pairing: Winter Soldier x Red Hood
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Word Count: 1939
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, mentions of sex
> 
> Self Prompt, Jason and Bucky fluff and meeting each other's loved ones.
> 
> Additional Notes: Established relationship, Bat-family, lack of timeline whatsoever

Bucky sighed happily, kissing Jason. they were tangled together in bed, making out. It wasn't really sexual, just sweet kisses shared between a couple. Bucky knew it was risky to bring Jason into the Avengers tower. Sure, he was told that he was more than welcome to have visitors, but no one really expected Bucky to actually have any. Especially not a kid who looked sixteen, naked and in Bucky's bed. But fuck it. This wasn't the first time. It definitely helped that Jason was raised by a vigilante, and knew how to easily melt into the shadows to get in and out.

"я люблю тебя." Bucky mumbled between kisses. He was too shy to say it in English, for fear it would freak Jason out. The kid was very anti-emotions, and it had taken weeks on convincing to get Jason to actually date him instead of just being friends with benefits.

"You do know I speak Russian, right?" Jason asked, not sounding fazed.

Bucky froze. "You do?"

Jason chuckled and kissed him. "Yes. Even if I didn't, it's obvious what you said." Jason kissed him again. "I'm not saying I'm ready to say it back, but I'm not saying I'm going to run away screaming either." The Gothamite said, soothing his words with another kiss.

Bucky sighed with relief. "I'm... I'm okay with that. How many languages do you know?"

"English, obviously. I'm fluent in Spanish and French, my Russian is rusty, but passable. I'm decent with Arabic, though I only learned it to know what Demon was saying every time he starts cursing." Jason admitted with a shrug.

Bucky laughed. Jason had told Bucky about his insane family, so he knew 'Demon' was how Jason referred to Damian, the youngest of Jason's brothers. Bucky knew that for all the shit Jason talked about them and for all he complained, lord better have mercy on anyone who messed with Jason's family. Jason had once literally dismembered a thug who shot one of his brothers and (almost) got away with it. Red Hood could be absolutely terrifying when he wanted to be.

"Does he ever say anything interesting?" Bucky asked.

Jason snorted. "Kid lets lose better curses than a sailor. I almost feel like I should be proud of him."

The older man laughed and kissed Jason again. They went back to silent kissing, fingers tangled in hair, heartbeats slow and rhythmic. Bucky wished he could do this forever. No master villains to fight, no HYDRA, no Avengers, no Batman, no Winter Soldier, no Red Hood. Just Bucky and Jason.

The moment, however, was ruined when Bucky's door swung open. "Hey Buck, I was wondering, do you want to- oh."  Steve said, his eyes wide when he saw Bucky and Jason.

Jason groaned. "Captain America, everyone. Star spangled cockblocker." Jason said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Bucky couldn't hold in a snort.

"Bucky." Steve's voice was tight. "Who is this?"

Bucky sighed. "This is Jason, my... my boyfriend." Bucky forced out. 

Steve slowly narrowed his eyes. "Buck, he's what, sixteen? That's illegal, and wrong." Steve folded his arms, using his 'Captain America' voice.

"Oh for the love of fuck, get off your high horse, Rogers." Jason snarled. "First of all, I'm chronologically nineteen, but when I died and was brought back, I stopped aging. Second of all, if Bucky wanted someone his age he'd have to go to a nursing home, same for you." Jason snapped.

"You died?" Steve asked dubiously.

Bucky was about to warn Steve that that wasn't a good topic for Jason, but Jason spoke. "Yes, I did. Was beaten by a psychopath with a crowbar, then blow up. Any more questions?" Jason asked with a sarcastic smile that looked positively deadly.

Steve blinked a few times, looking conflicted as what to say. "No. I... I'll leave you two, then. Bucky, whenever you have the spare time, we need to talk." Steve said, then quickly shut the door and left.

"Well that was a great introduction." Jason said sarcastically.

Bucky chuckled. "Yeah. Stevie'll probably yell at me for havin' sex with a teen, but it is what it is, he can't change my mind." Bucky said decisively.

"Good, I'd be very upset if we stopped having sex." Jason said with a tiger grin.

Bucky smacked him playfully. "So you've met my family, when do I get to meet yours?" Bucky teased.

Jason made a face. "Never."

"I have to meet them sooner or later if this gets serious, Jason." Bucky pointed out.

"Let's hope for later. No one should ever want to become a part of that shitfest, trust me." Jason warned. Bucky only laughed and kissed him. 

 

* * *

 

It ended up being sooner. A week later, to be exact. Jason was tugging on Bucky's arm, leading him into Wayne Manor. Long story short, as Jason had explained it, Dick had stolen Jason's phone long enough to see that he had a boyfriend, and blackmailed Jason into bringing his boyfriend to meet the family. And now that it was happening, Bucky was fucking  _ **terrified**_. He'd rather face an army of HYDRA agents who knew his codewords any day over meeting his boyfriend's family.

"Maybe we can sneak in without anyone noticing." Jason muttered, though considering all Bucky had heard about Jason's family, that was doubtful. Jason opened the door, and dragged Bucky through the foyer, both of them putting their coats in the closet. Bucky silently cursed himself for wearing a sleeveless shirt, his arm being on full display.

They were headed towards the living room when there was a shout from above. Bucky looked up the winding staircase just in time to reach out and instinctually catch whatever was falling. Bucky blinked in surprise to see himself holding a startled kid, bridal style.

"Hey look, you caught a Demon." Jason noted, smirking slightly. Well at least now Bucky knew which one he was holding, Damian.

The boy growled and jumped out of Bucky's arms quickly, landing in front of Bucky, looking him up and down with narrowed eyes. "-tt-. He looks like a homeless man on the streets." Damian said curtly, and Bucky felt his eyebrows shoot up. "Grayson! Todd and his boyfriend are here!" Damian shouted, then ran off.

"Coming!" A voice shouted, and Bucky watched a guy appear on the second floor, jump onto the railing of the stairway and slid down it in an expert crouch, jumping off of it when he reached the end to do an extravagant flip in the air and land on front of Bucky.

"Dick Grayson." He said with a grin, sticking his hand out.

Bucky shook his hand. "Bucky Barnes." He said shakily.

Dick's eyes widened with realization. "No.  _ **Way**_." He looked over at Jason, then started grinning. "No way! Seriously? You have  _ **got**_  to tell me how you got with the Winter Soldier, Jaybird." He looked back over to Bucky. "So you're the guy who was a POW, turned brainwashed HYDRA agent, turned Avenger?" Dick asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I... I guess." Bucky stuttered out.

"How many people have you killed?" Dick asked. "Do the trigger words still work? Is the Winter Soldier like, a separate conscious in your head? Does he ever take control? Did you kill JFK? Because I  _ **swear**_  the evidence points to it, I don't care who calls me a conspiracy theorist." Dick rambled.

Jason punched his brother in the ribs, hard. "Don't be insensitive, Dickhead." He snapped. Dick doubled over, wheezing.

"Too many to count, yes, sort of I guess, sometimes but I try to keep control, if you mean John F. Kennedy, I think so." Bucky answered, trying to prove that he wasn't hiding anything and was trustworthy.

Dick stared at him, blinking a few times. "I knew it! I _ **knew**_ HYDRA did JFK! I was right! Fuck you, Tim!" Dick shouted excitedly.

"Language, Dick." Came a voice from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Bruce! Jason is dating the Winter Soldier, by the way, everyone!" Dick shouted, then ran into the living room.

Jason sighed. "Regretting coming yet?"

"Not yet." Bucky said with a small smile. Jason shrugged and dragged him into the living room.

"Tim." Jason pointed to a boy on a computer. "Cass." A girl reading a book. "Steph." Another girl on her phone. "Barbara." A young woman in a wheelchair talking to Dick. "And you already met Dick and Demon." Damian was sitting on the couch, watching them with eagle eyes.

"And I'm Bruce." Bucky spun around to face a man in his mid thirties, hand extended to Bucky.

"I'm-" Bucky started as he shook Bruce's hand.

"James Barnes, I know." Bruce said in a cool tone. 

"Please, it's Bucky." Bucky said with a nervous smile.

Bruce leaned forward while Jason was distracted by something Steph said. "Hurt my son, and your arm won't be the only body part they have to replace with metal." Bruce warned, his voice a growl in Bucky's ear.

Bucky nodded. "Understood." He squeaked out. He may be the Winter Soldier, but Bruce Wayne was a terrifying man. Bruce pulled away and let go of Bucky's hand, smiling.

"I know you just threatened him, by the way." Jason said absently, turning to face Bucky and Bruce. Bruce only shrugged.

Jason tugged Bucky over to an empty loveseat, and they sat down, Jason practically in Bucky's lap.

"Awe, aren't you two cute." Steph mockingly cooed.

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous Tim doesn't like you back or notice you trying to get him." Jason shot back.

"I-what?" Tim said, looking startled as he glanced up from his computer. Steph glared furiously at Jason, and Bucky held back a snort.

"You two just better keep it down at night, my room's next to yours and I don't want to hear you having sex." Cass said, not looking up from her book.

" _ **No**_! We do not say the 's' word in from of baby bird! You'll ruin him!" Dick exclaimed, clamping his hands over Damian's ears dramatically.

Damian looked  _ **furious**_. "Grayson, let. Go. Of. Me." He growled.

Dick only maneuvered himself to wrap his legs around Damian's waist. "We must protect baby bird!"He shouted.

"Grayson, I will  _ **dismember**_  you." Damian warned. Dick didn't let go, so in one fluid motion, Damian flung the older across the room, making Dick land in Cass's and Tim's laps.

"Oh come  _ **on**_ , what did _ **I**_ do?" Cass exclaimed.

"Get your feet off my computer." Tim mumbled, shoving Dick off of him.

Jason looked up at Bucky. "Regret coming  _ **now**_?"

Bucky smiled softly. "Not yet." Jason rolled his eyes, but leaned forward and kissed Bucky. Bucky buried his fingers in Jason's soft hair and held his hip.

"Get a room Jason, no one wants to see that." Barbara said flatly. Jason flipped her the bird. "Mature." Barbara said sarcastically. Bucky laughed.

"Does sex with a super soldier hurt? Because I feel like it would." Steph wondered. Bucky felt his eyes widen, and cheeks flush with heat.

"Maybe Jay's a masochist." Tim said absently, still focused on his computer.

Steph made a face. "I didn't need to hear that."

"You asked." Barbara noted.

"I'll tell you all the details of my sex life, if you want." Jason leered with a wolfish smile.

"No you won't." Bucky deadpanned.

Jason mock scowled. "Prude."

"You're dating someone from the 40s. Get used to it." Bucky said flatly.

"Told off by your own boyfriend.  _ **Burn**_." Steph cackled.

"Oh, go fuck yourself." Jason shot back.

"Language, Jason." Bruce chided, reminding everyone he was still in the room. Bucky couldn't hold back a snort.

Jason made a face. "How about now?" He asked.

Bucky shook his head and smiled. "Not yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've dabbled in this pairing before, but I wanted to write something actually fluffy for it. Also I like Avengers meet Bat-family headcanons.


	7. Not Yet Pt 2 (Winter Soldier x Red Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During morning breakfast, Bucky meets Alfred, and has a chance to share war stories with a fellow WW2 vet while Dick teases Jason about his relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff, crack
> 
> Pairing: Winter Soldier x Red Hood
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Word Count: 1207
> 
> Warnings: Language
> 
> Prompt from Lindariddle, pt 2 to Not Yet, with Bucky meeting Alfred and them knowing each other from the war.
> 
> Additional Notes: Pt 2 of Not Yet, time lapse to next morning. Superbat mentioned as established relationship.

Jason stretched, yawning. Bucky was still dead weight beneath him, but hot dead weight, so it was acceptable. Besides, it was so rarely Jason wasn't jerked awake in the middle of the night when sleeping with Bucky by Bucky's night terrors. There were times Jason wished he didn't know Russian. The things Bucky mumbled in his sleep... they could be heart breaking, or downright terrifying. Jason couldn't decide which was worse.

"Jaybird! Al's making a massive breakfast! You got fifteen minutes to get downstairs or all you and your boyfriend get is a piece of burnt toast!" Shouted Dick's voice from behind Jason's door. Jason groaned.

"Buck." No response. " _ **James**_. James wake up. Alfred's making breakfast. Ass out of bed, James." Jason prodded, poking his boyfriend.

Bucky groaned and shifted. "Breakfast?" He grumbled, half asleep.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yes, breakfast, красотка." Jason sighed.

Bucky cracked an eye open. "Did... did you just call me babe in Russian?" He asked.

"I might've." Jason shrugged, getting out of bed and pulling on sweatpants.

"I thought you didn't 'do feelings'." Bucky mumbled, rolling out of bed himself.

"I don't." Jason said flatly.

"But you just-"

"If you want me to keep doing it, you'll shut up about it, красотка." Jason ordered, smiling slightly. Bucky clamped his mouth shut. Jason snorted and tossed him a pair of sweatpants. "Here. These should fit you. They're brand new. Don't bother with a shirt, no one really does at breakfast." Jason shrugged. Bucky looked conflicted for a moment, but pulled on the sweats.

"Should I ask why you have a brand new pair of sweatpants in my size?" Bucky inquired.

"Nope." Jason smirked. So he might've been planning for Bucky to spend the night. Sue him. Jason opened his door, and he and Bucky headed downstairs.

The kitchen was already filled to the brim with teens and adults, but Jason was able to find two free chairs and pull them together for himself and Bucky.

"Does it ever hurt? Your arm, I mean." Tim inquired, looking at Bucky.

Bucky turned and faced him while Jason grabbed them coffee. "It used to, but Stark's been doing repairs and maintenance on it. It only hurts if something inside gets knocked loss." Bucky shrugged. Tim nodded thoughtfully. Jason rolled his eyes. Tim was a nerd, of course all he cared about concerning Bucky was the metal arm.

"Oh by the way, Buck, this is Alfred Pennyworth. Badass butler extraordinaire." Jason introduced as he handed Bucky his coffee. Bucky glanced at the butler and frowned, his mouth moving wordlessly, usually cue that he was trying to remember something.

"Pennyworth... Pennyworth..." Bucky mumbled, eyebrows drawn together.

"Mister Barnes, if you think you know my name, it well may be because you did. We met in the war." Alfred said politely as he cooked. Bucky's eyes lit up with realization.

"Right! Everyone called you by your middle name, Thaddeus." Bucky remembered, with that excited look on his face that he always got whenever he remembered his past correctly. Jason found it adorable.

"Al fought in World War 2? Dear god, does that man's badass-ery ever end?" Steph piped up, sounding tired.

"The only answer to the question, will be hell no." Dick snorted. Jason smiled softly when he noticed Alfred preen ever so slightly at the comment. 

"That they did, Mister Barnes. I remember what an honor it was to meet yourself and the rest of the Commandos at such a young age." Alfred smiled fondly at the memory.

Two more figures stumbled into the kitchen, Bruce and Clark. "That's Clark Kent, Bruce's boyfriend. He's also Superman, by the way." Jason whispered to Bucky. Bucky nodded, glancing at Clark for a moment, before turning back to Alfred. Clark gave Bucky a curious sideways glance, but shrugged when Jason glared him down, and went to help Alfred cook. Bruce poured coffee.

Within a few more minutes, breakfast was ready, and pancakes, french toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, home fries, and toast galore were passed around. There was enough food to feed the average army, which meant there may be enough food to feed the Bat-family plus a super soldier and an alien. The conversation revolved around Bucky and Alfred sharing war stories and old memories, laughing and smiling. Jason felt a smile on his face as he watched Bucky tell another story about some fantastical thing he did with Steve and the rest of the Commandos. God, he was fucking beautiful.

"You are so gay." Came a voice in Jason's ear. Jason flicked his gaze to a smirking Dick.

"Fuck off." Jason hissed back. Jason glanced up to see Clark mouth 'language, Jason' with a scolding look. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. You are head over heels and bass-ackwards for him, Jay." Dick said a bit more seriously.

"Like it's any of your business." Jason scoffed.

"I'm serious, you're almost as sappy as Bruce and Clark." Dick teased.

"For the sake of your bodily safety, I'll pretend you didn't say that." Jason said flatly. "My relationship is none of your business, Dick."

Dick let out a soft laugh. "Just looking out for my little brother." Jason made a face at being called 'little' anything. "Anyone at this table can see how much you like him. You're looking at him with the 'I want to marry that guy' look, not the 'I want to get down and dirty with that body' look. It's serious, and you know it." Dick pointed out.

"Who said I asked you your opinion?" Jason said, glaring at Dick.

Dick smiled. "No one did. I was just pointing it out, making sure you weren't denying it to yourself. And now I know we have to give Barnes the shovel talk." He shrugged.

"Over my dead ass body." Clark gave Jason another scolding look. Eavesdropper. "Bruce already did that. I can look after myself. Last thing I need is you scaring him away by ganging up on him." Jason sighed.

"Never said you couldn't, Jaybird. Just have to make sure he knows that if he hurts you, he has an army willing to rip him to shreds." Dick shrugged innocently.

Jason was about to retort, but he felt tapping on his leg. ' _Dick knows I can hear you both, right?_ ' Bucky tapped out on his leg in Morse Code while listening to a story Alfred was telling.

"Yes, I do." Dick whispered. Jason stared at him. "What, I could see him tapping on your leg." Dick said innocently.

"Creep." Jason hissed. Dick shrugged innocently.

"Just checking up on you. Hope you're ready to be scared shitless, Barnes." Dick whispered.

 _'Not exactly looking forward to it, but I think I can handle it. I feel bad for Jason, he has to get the shovel talk from Stevie and Nat._ ' Bucky tapped as he told another story. Jason admired his ability to multitask.

Dick snorted. "You have fun with that one, Jaybird." Jason kicked him under the table. Jason laced his fingers with Bucky's, tuning out most of the chaos around him.

' _I love you_.' Bucky tapped with his finger against Jason's hand.

Jason was still a moment. Knowing Bucky loved him was terrifying and exhilarating. He wasn't a touchy feely person, but for Bucky, he could try. ' _I love you too_.' Jason tapped back. Bucky squeezed his hand tightly.

' _Dorks_.' Dick's foot tapped against Jason's ankle. Jason kicked him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing prompts in a weird order, don't judge me. I plan on having Lex and Magneto up by late today as well.


	8. In The Moment (Lex Luthor x Magneto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex knew it wouldn't ever last, but perhaps that was what made Max even more tantalizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff, angst sort of?
> 
> Pairing: Lex Luthor x Magneto
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 1304
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Prompt from Mjc
> 
> Additional Notes: Established relationship, takes place during Lex's campaign for president.

"I'm working, Max." Lex said as he heard someone enter, not looking up from said work.

"You work too much." Said a deeper voice, chuckling.

Lex turned around and faced his lover, who still wore his fancy get up. "I'm running a presidential campaign. If anything, I'm not working enough." Lex replied sternly.

Max shrugged. "You still should relax sometime."

"How can I, when my significant other shows up dressed like some superhero? You're going to threaten my campaign if I'm seen with you." Lex reminded him firmly. Lex strongly detested the word 'boyfriend'. It felt completely and utterly childish on his tongue.

"I believe they call me a super  _ **villain**_ , Alexander. And relax, I turned all your cameras away from me when I came in." He waved off dismissively.

"A shock, they call you that, considering how much you've killed." Lex said, almost teasingly, though he would never describe his words as such.

Max's expression tightened slightly. "I'm only trying to protect my own kind." He defended.

Lex held up a hand. "Relax. Though I find it odd that you wish to 'protect your own kind', and yet you were that idiotic helmet of yours to protect you from telepaths, like ones of _ **your kind**_." Lex said, smirking slightly.

Max smiled wearily. "You know why I wear it. Telepaths are dangerous."

Lex tilted his head to the side slightly. "Well you can take it off now. You look quite ridiculous with it on, I never understood the need for fancy costumes like that."

Max arched an eyebrow. "There are days I wonder if you're a telepath."

Lex let his eyebrows raise in surprise. "And why is that?" He asked.

"You easily read people, always seem to have the upper hand. You remind me of Charles, in those ways." Max shrugged.

Lex snorted outright. "There's a difference between 'people skills', and telepathy, Max. Don't be dense. You know very well I pride myself on being completely human." Lex said easily.

"And I pride myself on being a mutant. Curious, how two different people come together." Max said, smirking slightly.

Lex stood up and slipped Max's helmet off, slightly surprised when he didn't protest. Lex set it on his desk. "We are actually quite similar, Max. We both want to conquer the world, for one reason or another." Lex pointed out.

"Yes, but you wish to conquer it for control and power. I want my race to take it's rightful place at the top." Max retorted.

Lex arched an eyebrow. "And why, do you belong on the top? Is it because of a chance genetic occurrence? That hardly seems fair to those who have earned their skill and status, to be torn down by those claiming special abilities give them superiority. It's a new form of racism." Lex shrugged, levelling his gaze with Max's. They always danced around this conversation, arguing ideals back and forth. It was one of the reasons they could never be a real couple, one reason among many. But this, whatever it was they had, seemed to satisfy both of them, so it continued without complaint. And of course, the sexual aspects were satisfactory on both ends.

Max pulled a hand out of his pocket, showing off to Lex as he made a coin dance around his fingertips. ""This?" He gestured. " _ **This**_ , I do not believe is chance circumstance. I believe in fate, Alexander. Fate has given the superior ones proof that we are truly superior." Max smiled darkly. "It is one of the reasons I truly believe you are, in some way, a mutant. There is no way a man like you can be just human." Max smirked, dancing his fingertips across Lex's chin.

Lex chuckled. "See, that is the true difference between you and I. Fate is such a fickle thing, and I refuse to put my future in it's hands. I will forge my own victory, human or not." Lex said firmly, truly believing in his words. Max could be utterly blind to seeing past himself, at times.

"Believe what you will, Alexander. But I will not stop until I am at the top with my people." Max assured him.

Lex tilted his head to the side. "And what will you do if I'm at the top? You've already killed one president, will I be the next?" Lex asked softly.

Max considered the question. "I could never kill you, Alexander. If you were to resist, I would only keep you as a pet." He promised.

"If you truly believe you can keep me, I'm almost offended by your faith in me." Lex smirked slightly, knowing the game they were playing.

"I am a mutant, Alexander." He purred.

"And yet believe me to be one as well." Lex pointed out as Max leaned closer.

Max smiled, pressing their foreheads together. "Yes, which is why I hope when the time comes, you will be willing to rule by my side." He whispered.

"We'll see. If the time comes." Lex responded, keeping his tone even and unreadable. 

Max laughed softly, brushing his lips against Lex's. "If? You're pessimistic, Alexander."

"I'm a realist, Max. If you are ignorant enough to believe you will always succeed, then you are destined to fail." Lex replied evenly.

"Always the philosophical one." Max teased. Lex scoffed, though a smile tugged at his lips.

"Does it remind you too much of someone else you know?" Lex asked innocently.

"Hardly. Charles is much more ignorant than you are." Max scoffed.

Lex laughed. "And am I ignorant?"

"To an extent, all humans are." Max shrugged easily.

"Am I a mutant or human, Max? You really should make up your mind." Lex replied coolly.

"Whichever better suits my current argument." Max retorted. "You've played both sides, you surely can understand." Max said, in a playfully mocking tone. Lex rolled his eyes. He often wondered why he bothered with this man.

"But not in the same conversation to the same person." Lex pointed out. That may be a lie, he was a politician, after all. He had learned how to play every side in one sentence through practice and patience. But that was hardly the point he was trying to make here.

"Hm." Was Max's response. "Well for what it's worth, I truly, deeply, believe you are a mutant, but have hide yourself so well and so perfectly that you fit under the title as human as well. That is what makes you so special." Max purred, cupping Lex's cheek.

Lex smirked. "I see." He let Max close in the gap between them, kissing Lex. Like most other things, it was a fight for dominance that neither of them quite won. Most relationships worked with someone dominating and the other submitting, but Lex was well aware both he and Max saw themselves as the dominant one. Just another reason their relationship could never be defined as 'normal'. They had different ideas on how they wanted to rule the world, and despite hopeful thinking, could never run it together. Oh if they did, it would be a marvelous thing. Lex doing the planning, the strategy, and Max the muscle. Lex Luthor and Magneto could bring the Avengers, the X-men, the Justice League,  _ **everyone**_  to their knees. But Lex knew it could never work out that way, and knew Max had to realize the same. They would never see eye to eye. So, perhaps it was better to live in the moment. To feel the touch of a forbidden touch, both knowing the other man was only going to be an obstacle in the other's path, in the end. But maybe that was what made it that much more enjoyable. Knowing it would only take a slight push to make them enemies, knowing they teetered on a thin edge of pleasure and passion, bladed with fury and war. It was tantalizing, Lex had to admit. They may not be destined to be soulmates, but for now, they were something even more powerful and passionate. They were leaders, daring to follow their emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this one hell of a lot more than I thought I would. Granted, Magneto (I had to google his real name fyi) may have gotten OOC, I tried to watch clips of him to get a feel for him. Lex is loosely based off of Smallville's Lex Luthor because Michael Rosenbaum did an AMAZING Lex Luthor. Jesse Eisenberg on the other hand....  
> I wrote this while listening to Disney songs. I'm amazing, I know. Also this is a day late, because life hates me. Black Canary and Daredevil is next on my list.
> 
> Edit: As pointed out, Magneto's real name is Erik in most media, but from what I looked up/read on him, his name was referenced as Max Eisenhardt. (http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Eisenhardt_(Earth-616) <\-- The lovely link to it) I could be wrong or something, but I'm too lazy to go back and change it all now. Something else I read said that Erik was an alias, or Max was the alias, I don't freaking know anymore, I confused myself. Max, Erik, same thing to me, doesn't really change his character. Sorry if it annoys you.


	9. The Devil Of Hell's Kitchen (Black Canary x Daredevil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman who calls herself Black Canary stops by Hell's Kitchen, and grabs Matt's interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Paring: Daredevil x Black Canary
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Word Count:1091
> 
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> Prompt from Mjc
> 
> Additional Notes: Not canon to Arrowverse version of BC. No spoilers for Daredevil

Matt crouched, listening intently. There were voices in the warehouse, nothing too spectacular, but nothing legal either. A bunch of drug lords making plans for a shipment of cocaine. Matt focused. Three leaders, eights guards, two buyers. Nothing he couldn't take.

Matt jumped down from the rafters. There was shouting and gunfire. Matt focused on getting the buyers and leaders down first so they couldn't run. Once he had them down in a flash of movement, he was tackled by guards. It should've been easy, only eight of them, but they were more well trained then Matt had anticipated. He grunted with effort as he fought. This could get problematic.

There was a thud of a body landing. Matt turned in that direction soon enough to hear the grunts and sounds of someone else highly trained fighting, but seeming to fight on Matt's side. He leaned towards them. The scent was female, but of no one he had ever met. He growled. He hated dealing with other vigilantes in his city. However, he couldn't deny that the extra help tipped the scales in his favor.

The fight seemed to be finishing up, when two final thugs took on the woman. Matt was about to jump forward to help her, but there was a noise. It sounded like a scream, and to a normal person it would've been ear splitting and painful. To Matt, it was thousands of times worse. He fell to his knees, crying out in pain, clamping his hands over his ears. He stayed there, on his knees, shuddering until a voice pulled him out of it.

"I'm so sorry." A female voice said. "I shouldn't have screamed around someone who wasn't used to it." She sounded genuinely guilty. Matt sensed her offering her hand to help him up.

Matt ignored the hand and pushed himself to his feet. "Don't, _ **ever**_  do that around me again." He growled.

"I'm sorry." She said again. "I'm Black Canary."

"Daredevil." Matt grunted, still a bit disoriented.

"I'm sorry if I'm in your city." Black Canary apologized again. "I'm not from around here, and I promise once I find my man, I'll leave." She promised.

"Who's your man?" Matt asked begrudgingly.

"Slade Wilson. He's a mercenary, an assassin. He goes by Deathstroke. Have you heard of him?" She asked hopefully.

Matt thought a moment. "No, but I'll ask around."

He sensed her nodding. "Thank you. I shouldn't be hard to find. Contact me if you hear word of Wilson." Black Canary ran off, leaving Matt alone.

 

* * *

 

Matt sat at a bar stool, drinking. He really shouldn't drink, but it was what it was.

"A four horsemen, please." Said a voice to his right. Matt tilted his head to the side slightly. The scent matched too. It was Black Canary.

Matt was silent, intently focusing on the girl next to him. He almost initiated conversation, but had no idea what to say, so he remained silent. He heard heavy footsteps approach the woman.

"Hey pretty lady." A voice purred. Black Canary ignored him. "Hey, bitch I'm talking to you." The guy said more forcefully.

"I'm not interested." She said calmly.

Matt heard him grab her arm. "Oh come on, don't be hard to get." He growled.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Matt snapped, turning around.

There was laughter. "And what's some poor blind man going to do?" The man mocked.

Matt retained his composure. "Have you thrown in jail for harassment. I may be blind, but I am a lawyer. Currently you have multiple witnesses who could testify for public harassment of a young woman. Courts favor women to begin with, and I'm sure if we dived into your past there would probably be a history of crime, so that wouldn't help you. You reek of marijuana, so that adds another charge, and hell, best case scenario, you could be looking at five years in jail, with two years probation." Matt shrugged, and sipped his beer.

There was a beat of silence, and the guy growled, but let go of Black Canary, storming off.

"Thank you. I'm Dinah Lance." She introduced.

"Matt Murdock. You're welcome, though something tells me you probably didn't need my help." Matt said, sipping his beer.

Dinah laughed. "Oh, and what tells you that?"

Matt hummed. "You just seem like the type of woman who could handle herself." Matt said smoothly.

"You can't even see me." Dinah pointed out.

"One doesn't need their eyes to see, there are other ways." Matt said softly.

"Fair enough." Dinah mused.

"So, are you from around here?" Matt asked.

Dinah laughed. "No, I'm just visiting. I'm from Star City."

Matt nodded. "What brings you to Hell's Kitchen?"

Dinah sighed. "Looking for... an old friend." She said cryptically. Matt held back a smirk. She hadn't made him sound like a friend last night.

"Any luck?" Matt asked.

"Not yet, though I have a few more ideas." Dinah said smoothly.

Matt nodded. "Well I hope you find them."

"Trust me, so do I." She said softly.

"Where are you staying?" Matt changed the topic again.

Another sigh. "Well, no where, at the moment. This... this is taking longer than I expected it to." She admitted.

Matt pressed his lips together. "I have a couch." He offered before he really knew what he was saying.

"Are you serious?" Dinah asked curiously.

"Last time I checked." Matt replied.

"You're willing to offer your couch to a stranger?" Dinah asked quietly.

Matt nodded. "Think of it as me accepting your apology." Matt said, smirking as he drained his beer.

"I never apologized to you for anything." Dinah sounded confused.

Matt lowered his voice. "Actually, you apologized to me twice."

"Excuse me?" 

"Once for screaming, and once for being in my city." Matt said smoothly, paying his bill.

Dinah was silent, but Matt could hear her heart pick up. "I think you have me mistaken-"

"I don't." Matt interrupted.

"So you're not really blind." She said, finally accepting it.

Matt laughed. "No, I've been completely blind since I was a child. I saved an old man's life and got acid in my eyes."

"No blind man should be able to fight like that." Dinah said doubtfully.

"I told you, there are other ways to see. If you rely on one sense too much, you'll be beaten too easily." Matt said, standing up. "I can hear your heart beating, smell the copper from your stitches you just ripped. I know you've been biting your nails because I heard the clicking of your teeth and your nails. I know you're wearing a leather jacket because I can smell it." Matt explained. "Now are you coming or not?"

Dinah stood up, paying her own bill. "Lead the way, devil of Hell's Kitchen."

Matt smiled to himself. Dinah definitely wasn't going to end up sleeping on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to use Arrowverse because A, both Sara and Laurel kinda die and B, I'm personally at the point in the show where Sara is dead and Laurel isn't Black Canary yet, so it'd be weird to me.  
> Not sure what prompt I'll be tackling next, I may do another Stony/Superbat one, or one of my other ones. Either way, should be up by the end of the week.


	10. Assholes (John Constantine x Jean Grey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan thinks that Jean's apparently boyfriend is an asshole. John shares the sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Crack, fluff
> 
> Pairing: John Constantine x Jean Grey
> 
> Word Count: 692
> 
> Warnings: Minor violence
> 
> Prompt from Mjc
> 
> Additional Notes: Takes place after the first X-men movie in X-men universe

"I'm starting to think you're just trying to get me shirtless." Logan teased, smirking as Jean checked his now vanished wounds.

Jean only gave him a scolding smile. "I'm doing my job as a doctor." She said politely.

Logan sat up. "You know, you and I should go get a drink sometime." Logan said, his voice suggestive as he pulled on his shirt.

"No thank you." Jean declined, not looking up from the medical supplies she was putting away.

"Why?" Logan asked, sounding surprised by being turned down.

Jean glanced at him. "I have a boyfriend, Logan."

Logan frowned. "Lazer eyes?"

"Scott is like a brother to me." Jean said, shaking his head.

"Then who?" Logan asked, eyebrows drawn together. 

"John Constantine. Pleasure to meet you, mate." 

Logan spun around, flicking his claws out as an instinct. He blinked in surprise when he saw a man standing in the room, looking calm, with his hand in his pockets. He wore black slacks, a white shirt, a loose red tie, and a long trench coat. He had artfully messy blonde hair, and the beginning of scruff. He had a worn down and rugged look to him, that almost reminded Logan of himself.

"John!" Jean scolded. "You know Charles doesn't like it when you use magic in here!"

John rolled his eyes. "Please. You have kids who can walk through bloody walls about here, I think Wheels can handle some magic." He said dismissively.

"You have magic?" Logan asked flatly, putting his claws away.

"I don't _ **have**_  magic mate, I use magic." John corrected.

Logan snorted. "Right. Magic. Because that's a thing." He said sarcastically.

John arched an eyebrow. "Mate, you have claws. Is magic really so farfetched?" He pointed out.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. And don't call me 'mate'." He ordered.

"Whatever you say, mate." John said with a shit eating grin. Logan had to resist the urge to strangle him.

"John, don't patronize Logan." Jean scolded.

John only grinned. "I'm just having a bit of fun, doll." Jean gently smacked him,then they shared a kiss.

"I missed you." Jean sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry." John sighed. "You were clearing up things with that Magnet bloke, and I had to deal with a bloody demon uprising in London."  He said, wrinkling his nose.

"Demons? First magic, now demons. What even is this guy?" Logan muttered to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Isn't he just a ray of sunshine." John said, smirking. Logan used his middle claw to flip John the bird.

"You don't need claws to do that, sunshine." John said with a sarcastic smile, then flipped Logan the bird.

"You two, be nice." Jean ordered.

"'Nice' isn't really a word in my vocabulary, love." John said with a shit eating grin.

"Keep talking, wizard." Logan warned. "I'll rip you to shreds."

John studied Logan. "I've taken worse." 

Logan growled, and decided to put the idiot in his place, flicking out his claws and charging. There was a flash of light, and Logan cried out in pain, being thrown across the room and slamming into the wall. Logan pushed himself to his feet, groaning. He looked back to John. The guy had his left hand out in front of him, a glowing pentacle with all sorts of symbols John didn't recognize glowing in front of it. Him right hand was at his side, palm facing up as fire danced across it.

"Might not want to try that again, mate. You make have a healing trick, but I promise  _ **my**_  tricks can fix that right up and hurt you permanently." John warned.

"Enough, both of you!" Jean shouted. Logan reluctantly put his claws away, and John lowered his left hand making the glowing symbols flicker out, and clenched his right hand to extinguish the flames. "Apologize." Jean ordered, folding her arms.

"He attacked me." John defended.

"And you provoked him. Now apologize, or you're sleeping on the couch." Jean said firmly.

"What about him? What's his punishment if he doesn't apologize?" John asked.

"John...." Jean said in a warning tone.

John rolled his eyes. "Sorry, mate."

"Sorry." Logan grit out.

Jean smiled. "That's better."

Logan sighed. "I'll be in my room."

"Wait." John called out. Logan paused. John smiled fakely. "Stay away from my girl, mate." He said, his voice surprisingly firm. Logan growled at him and walked out.  _What an asshole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, but whatever. I watched X-men and Justice League Dark on the same day, to familiarize myself with the characters. I really should go back to watching Constantine, because fuck I love him.


	11. Check Please (Superbat, Stony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony and Bruce and Clark go on a double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Crack, fluff
> 
> Pairing: Superbat, Stony
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Word Count: 2280
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of sex, swearing
> 
> Prompt from BatShitCrazy for more Stony and Superbat
> 
> Additional Notes: Not canon to first Superbat/Stony fic, established relationships

Bruce shrugged on a leather jacket, checking his watch and smiling when Clark showed up exactly on time, as usual. They had been dating over a year now, and Bruce had yet to convince Clark that he didn't have to knock when he showed up at the manor. Bruce opened the door to find Clark, smiling and waiting.

"Are you ready to go?" Clark asked politely.

Bruce nodded. "We should get there right on time."  Clark smiled and held the door open for him. They got in the car and drove to the diner that was Bruce's favorite, old fashioned and secluded from unwanted attention. It was the place Steve and Tony agreed would be best for a double date with two billionaires and two Avengers.

Tony and Bruce had been friends since as long as Bruce could remember. They had playdates when Bruce's parents were alive, the Starks and Waynes were good business partners and friends, and Tony liked Bruce more than most kids his age, because Bruce didn't ostracize him for being smarter, and could even keep up with Tony occasionally. At The Waynes' funeral, The Starks had come, and Tony stayed by Bruce's side the whole time, knowing it was a time when Bruce shouldn't be alone. They kept in touch, mostly being pen pals. At the Starks' funeral, Bruce kept his distance, seeing as Tony had his MIT friend, Rhodey, but if Tony was ever alone for a moment, Bruce filled the space. They kept in touch, and even made the partnership between Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries stronger once they were both CEOs. It had been awhile since they had seen each other, but after finding out Bruce was dating Clark, Tony demanded they must have a double date, just because he thought the idea of Batman and Superman and Iron Man and Captain America on a double date was hilarious. Tony and Bruce were the only ones who had met between the two couples, but they agreed that Clark and Steve would get along fantastically.

It was perfect timing that they showed up seconds before the Avengers, and the four of them walked into the diner together, ordering a table in the corner. Tony snorted when Clark and Steve had an awkward moment of accidentally fighting over who got to open the door for the rest of the group. (Clark ended up getting it)

When they went to take their seats, Bruce snorted as Clark and Steve pulled out Bruce and Tony's chairs for them, respectively. If it were any other two people, Bruce would think they were having a contest, but considering it was Captain America and Superman, it couldn't be anything but genuine.

Before conversation could start up, a waitress came over to take their drink orders. Bruce and Tony got coffee, and Steve and Clark got water. "Thank you, ma'am." Chorused two polite voices.

Tony snorted. "Dear god Bruce, we're dating the same fucking person." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Language, Tony." Steve chided.

"I was going to disagree, but that comment might have changed my mind." Bruce said, smirking slightly.

"Your boy scout is anti-cussing too?" Tony asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Unless it's in the bedroom." Bruce shrugged.

Clark's eyes widened comically. "Bruce!"

Tony smirked leaning forward. "Only the bedroom? And here I thought you were more adventurous." Tony leered. "For Steve and I, the bedroom, the shower, the gym, the kitchen, the workshop, the living room, the roof once, the-" Steve clamped a hand over Tony's mouth.

"Tony!" Steve said, his face scarlet.

Bruce smirked. "Clark and I have had sex midflight."

"Bruce!" Clark covered Bruce's mouth.

"And here they call us similar." Steve said, winking at Clark. Tony tried to take Steve's hand off of his mouth, but Steve used super strength to keep it in place. Bruce had a similar plight.

 _They're such assholes._  Tony raised his hands and used sign language to talk to Bruce.

Bruce raised an eyebrow.  _No, I believe the problem is we're the assholes._

 _I am a ray of sunshine._ Tony defended himself.

 _You once covered me in ten pounds of peanut butter when we were teens_. Bruce signed, looking unamused.

 _Ray. Of. Sunshine_. Tony signed more firmly.

"Do you have any idea what they're saying?" Clark asked, sighing.

Steve shook his head. "Can't say I do." They both took their hands off of their boyfriends' mouths. "English, Tony." Steve ordered.

"Technically Bruce and I were speaking English, we were just using sign language so ha." Tony stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. Steve rolled his eyes

"At least Bruce has never stuck his tongue out at me." Clark chuckled.

"Unlike Tony, I have dignity." Bruce said flatly. They were served their drinks, and food orders were taken, and once again Clark and Steve jinxed each other with a polite 'thank you, ma'am'.

Tony wrinkled his nose. "I have plenty of dignity." Bruce arched an eyebrow. "I do!" Tony insisted.

"I was once able to convince you to run around a gala wearing nothing but Captain America briefs and a towel cape." Bruce deadpanned. Steve choked on his water.

Tony's face heated. "I was like, 17! And drunk! And besides, you were the one who made me do it!" He defended himself.

"Only proving a point so you wouldn't ever get drunk off your ass around me again." Bruce shrugged easily. Tony pouted.

"Well there's a difference between them, I don't think I've ever seen Bruce drunk." Clark pointed out.

"Seriously? I've seen him drunk, at least twice." Tony said, frowning.

"Both times you tricked me into drinking when I was underaged." Bruce said flatly.

"You are a mean drunk." Tony ignored what Bruce said.

"Because I didn't want to be drunk! Either time!"

Tony waved him off. "It was for your own good. You had a stick up your ass most of your teens. Still do, in my opinion. Except this time the stick is in Clark's-  _ **ow**_!" Tony was cut off by a kick to his shin from Steve. "Ow! Super strength! Control it!"

Bruce snorted. "Who said I bottom?" Clark put his head in his hands, mortified.

Tony frowned. "Well I mean, wouldn't it be a bit hard to top a super alien? And speaking from experience, bottoming with someone who has super strength can be  _ **phenomenal**_." He pointed out, arching an eyebrow. It was Steve's turn to put his head in his hands.

"Oh, there are ways. Exposing Clark to red sunlight radiation makes him like any other human, and if you use the right amount of kryptonite, you can weaken him without hurting him." Bruce shrugged easily, as if he and Tony were talking about anything else.

"I think we're embarrassing them." Tony said, smirking.

"You started it." Bruce said flatly.

"You always say that." Tony noted.

"And I'm always right." Bruce shot back.

Tony scoffed. "You're not always right."

Clark lifted his head. "If there's one thing I've learnt, it's yes, Bruce is always right." He said seriously.

Tony glanced at Steve. "Do you think I'm always right, sweetums?"

Steve glanced up. "Tony, if you were always right, the world would've imploded on itself already."

Bruce choked on his coffee laughing. "I like him."

Tony looked insulted. "I'm right at least, like, 85% of the time!"

"More like 12%." Steve teased. Tony folded his arms and harrumphed.

Tony scowled, then brightened up when he looked at Clark. "So how does your physiology work? Do you technically need to eat? Can I have a sample of your blood?" He asked, excited.

Clark smiled. "I don't need food, but eating it doesn't hurt me in anyway. I live off of the sun, like a plant. As for the blood sample-"

"No, you can't have a sample of his blood." Bruce finished.

Tony pouted, but didn't let it deter him. "So do you photosynthesize, like a plant? What would happen if you went weeks without the sun? Is it the solar radiation specifically that you feed off of?"

"It's similar to photosynthesis, but not exactly. I don't really know, it's never happened, and to be honest, I don't want to know. Bruce's best guess is that it'd be like depriving a human of food, I'd get weak and sick. I believe so, yes." Clark wasn't scared off by Tony's questions, and methodically answered each of them.

"Hm, you said that red sun radiation makes you like a regular human? When you're like that, do you have the needs, oxygen, food and whatnot of a regular human?" Tony paused, then his eyes widened. "Since the sun gives off non-ionizing radiation and that feeds you, would it be safe to say that ionizing radiation could hurt you?" Tony snapped his fingers. "Bruce's -Banner, I mean- blood has gamma radiation, which is ionizing radiation, which makes up the Hulk, so does that mean the Hulk has the potential to easily beat you? Or is it his blood that would be needed?" Tony was half talking to himself at that point.

Clark opened his mouth to speak, but Bruce silenced him. "I think that's enough about my boyfriend's biology, before you create something that can kill him, then give it a mind of it's own, like Ultron." Bruce said firmly, but he knew it wouldn't stop the gears from turning in Tony's head.

"Steve, do you think I could find a way to kill Superman?" He asked, ignoring Bruce.

Steve shrugged. "You probably could, but that doesn't mean you should." He said sternly. Clark let out a sigh of relief. Tony only hummed and looked deep in thought. "Earth to Tony, enough science for tonight." Steve scolded.

Tony sighed. "You never let me have any fun."

"Not when your fun involves planning ways to kill our dinner company." Steve responded. Their food was served, and once again Steve and Clark chorused a 'thank you, ma'am'.

"I wasn't planning to kill him, I was merely thinking of contingency plans in the event we should have to fight him. Maybe he'll turn evil, maybe he'll be brainwashed. Who knows." Tony shrugged, digging into his food.

"Bruce already has contingency plans in the event of those." Clark said calmly.

"What if Bruce is compromised?" Tony pointed out.

"I have contingency plans for that as well." Bruce said simply.

"I swear, Bruce probably has a plan for if a nuclear bomb goes off." Tony muttered.

Steve sighed fondly. "It doesn't hurt to be prepared, Tony. You could learn a thing or two from Bruce." He pointed out.

Tony blinked. "If you want me to put on a pointy eared cowl you have another thing coming, Winghead." He said flatly.

"That's not what I meant, Shellhead." Steve said, smiling.

"Do you two have cute nicknames for each other?" Tony said in a playfully mocking tone.

Clark shrugged. "Most of the League calls him Spooky, but I think he would take personal offense if I called him that privately. I haven't really found one he likes." 

"That's because you're awful at nicknames, boy scout." Bruce said flatly, but there was a fondness in his eyes. 

"Boy scout? That's precious." Tony snorted.

"No better than Shellhead or Winghead." Bruce retorted. Tony made a face at him.

"They argue more than an old married couple." Clark said to Steve.

"They just don't like admitting they're more alike than they seem." Steve said, smirking.

"I am nothing like Mister Dark and Broody!" Tony defended.

"Point and case." Clark laughed.

"I think we're going to make fine friends, Mister Kent." Steve said with a bright smile.

"Please, it's Clark." Clark insisted.

Tony made a face. "Steve, you think anyone who's not a Nazi would make a fine friend."

Steve ignored him. "So where did you grow up, Clark?"

"Smallville, Kansas." Clark said proudly.

Steve smiled. "Brooklyn." He gestured to himself.

"I wonder which of you is stronger." Tony interrupted. 

Clark shrugged. "I don't really know, we've never exactly fought side by side in battle to compare." He admitted.

"Arm wrestle!" Tony suggested, looking overly excited at the prospect.

"Tony, I am not going to let a super soldier and a Kryptonian arm wrestle in a family diner." Bruce said, finishing his meal.

Unfortunately, Steve was never one to back down from a challenge, and put his elbow on the table with his hand extended. "I'm down if you're down." He smiled invitingly.

"Clark I swear to god you'll sleep on the couch." Bruce warned.

Clark considered the risks, then put his own elbow on the table, taking Steve's hand. "Let's go." Bruce groaned and Tony excitedly watched.

They were surprisingly evenly matched. There were grunts of exertion from both men, as there hands teetered back and forth. Bruce was horrified to think about just how much force they were each pushing with. Probably more than enough to make any skull explode.

"Steve, baby, if you win, I'm giving you the best blow job ever." Tony purred. That seemed to be enough to give Steve the strength to start winning.

Bruce sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. "Clark, if you win," He leaned forward and whispered something in Clark's ear, in Kryptonese, that would make even Tony blush. Clark's eyes widened. He pushed with the fraction of strength he had been holding back.

Clark ended up slamming Steve's hand into the table, and winning. The problem, however, was that their fists went straight through the table. The table, and dishes on it, exploded into flying shrapnel, leaving the four of them sitting around a pile a debris. Clark and Steve slowly looked up at each other, mortified.

The diner went silent for a moment. Bruce sighed, raising his hand. "I'll pay for that. In double. Check please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but for realsies, once I started thinking about the science bit Tony mentioned, I legitimately started thinking about that. All science I mentioned has decent grounds, the sun gives off non-ionizing radiation, and the complete opposite of that is ionizing radiation, and gamma rays are a form of ionizing radiation. Superman feeds off of the sun/non-ionizing radiation, the Hulk is made from gamma rays/ionizing radiation. Can the Hulk beat Superman... WITH SCIENCE?   
> #ThingsWe'llNeverSeeInACrossoverBecauseTheCreatorsDon'tBotherWithTheScienceOfTheseThings  
> #ButForRealMarvelAndDCNextTimeYouDoACrossoverThinkAboutTheScienceOfTheseThings  
> #HireMeForYourScienceNeedsMarvelAndDC


	12. Tony Is Going To Kill Peter (Green Arrow x SpiderMan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is on patrol when he meets a member of the Justice League who is very interesting. Tony is definitely going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff, crack
> 
> Pairing: Green Arrow x Spiderman
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Word Count: 3104
> 
> Warnings: Mention of sex, swearing
> 
> Prompt from Mjc, "You got your arrow caught all up in my web"
> 
> Additional Notes: Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, slight canon divergence. Mentions of Young Justice

Peter swung around, taking down robbers. It was nothing too big or exciting, just a bunch of lowlifes trying to rob a local bank. Nothing Spiderman couldn't handle, and considering how little excitement Peter had gotten lately, he was more than willing to snatch it up.

The only problem was, these guys had way more fight in them than the average street criminals. Then one of them pointed a weird gun looking thing at Peter, and suddenly he was swinging out of the way of a freaking ice blast. Peter swore under his breath. This wasn't going to be fun.

Peter was about to call Iron Man for help, when a volley of arrows came forward, knocking down a few of the thugs. Aw fuck yes,  _ **Hawkeye**_. The only one left standing was the guy with an ice blaster thingy. Peter shot a mess of web at him, that didn't hit it's target, as it got tangled with arrows mid flight. Stupid Hawkeye.

"Aw, come  _ **on**_!" Peter said, dodging another ice blast. Fortunately Hawkeye got a good shot in, and took the ice guy down with a stunner arrow. Peter swung down from the ceiling. "You got your arrow caught all up in my web, man!" Peter complained. A figure stepped out of the shadows and Peter frowned. "You're not Hawkeye."

"Last time I checked." The guy said with a smirk in his voice. "Green Arrow." He introduced himself.

Peter scowled under his mask. "Green Arrow? Who's-oh. You're the archer on the Justice League. Oh shit. Damnit, we're supposed to like, avoid each other, right? Mind our own business, you know? That's the whole deal with the Avengers and the Justice League, stay away from each other and keep out of each other's way." Peter stuttered out, rambling.

"You don't look like any Avenger I've seen." Green Arrow pointed out.

"Oh, I'm not! Well, I mean I am, sort of. I'm... like an Avenger in training." Peter tried to explain. "But Mister Stark told me to stay away from the Justice League, that I needed to avoid League business. He said I was Avengers property. Well, that's what he told Cap." Peter said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Green Arrow nodded. "Mhm. I see why tin can would want you for the Avengers, you have potential. You'd work well with Young Justice League." He mused, almost as if trying to lure Peter in.

"Isn't that like, a team of all your guys' sidekicks?" Peter asked. "Because no thanks, I've got homework and stuff." Peter shrugged.

"I bet you and Kid Flash would make good friends." Green Arrow bribed.

"Oh, I'm sure they would, but Spider over here is Avenger business, so I guess we'll never know." Came a metallic voice, and Green Arrow turned around to face Iron Man.

"Mister Stark! I swear I wasn't going to say yes! And I got here first, and then he showed up, and I thought he was Hawkeye, and-" Peter rambled quickly.

"Kid, be quiet. You didn't do anything wrong, you did what you were supposed to do." Iron Man interrupted. He paused. "Good job." Peter visibly sighed with relief, and smiled at the praise.

"Captain Cold is League territory." Green Arrow explained himself, arms folded.

"Uh huh, well Spidey is new to this, and he didn't know. I only came to make sure you didn't try to do exactly what you're doing. Snatch him up for your little sidekick team." Tony said flatly, arms folded as the suit hovered over the ground.

Green Arrow scoffed. "He'd work well with a team of kids his age. He almost didn't have this simple robbery." 

The suit landed, and the face plates pulled back to reveal a pissed Tony. "Simple robbery my ass. The kid's not used to fighting super villains, and he had never gone against Cold, or known what he was capable of. You can't blame him for that or try to stick him with a bunch of sidekicks." He said firmly.

"Why don't you ask the kid if he wants to join?" Green Arrow asked.

"I kinda don't. That'd make Mister Stark mad, and I don't really have time for that sort of thing. I missed a ton of homework for the Germany thing, so I think I'm best being a... ah, neighborhood friendly SpiderMan." Peter piped up, being honest. "No-no offense, Mister Arrow, I'm sure your sidekicks are great." He added quickly.

Tony smirked. "Point and ca-" He paused, frowning. He touched a comm link in his ear. "Iron Man to Vision, what is it?" Another pause. "Alright, I'll be there in five." The face plates closed again. "I have to fly. SpiderMan, if you listen to a word he says, I am fixing the suit of that little hacking trick you think I didn't notice." Tony warned, then flew off.

"Aw crap, he knew about that?" Peter muttered to himself, hearing Green Arrow snort.

"If it makes you feel any better, Iron Man once hacked into the Justice League's base systems, and installed an AI with the Terminator's voice, that constantly talked trash about the Justice League members. Batman was furious, and it took him a month to get rid of. Flash thought it was hilarious, though." Green Arrow shrugged.

Peter laughed. "Seriously?" Green Arrow nodded.

Green Arrow looked around. "The police should be here any minute, so we should probably leave." He paused, thinking. "Normally I operate out of Star City, but since I'm here, do you want to patrol together? It'll be fun." He bribed.

"Mis-Mister Stark told me not to listen to you." Peter said quickly.

"Oh come on, kid. It's just patrolling. I can teach you a few tricks I bet even tin can doesn't know. I promise I won't bring up the Young Justice League once." Green Arrow pushed.

Peter thought a moment. Tony would kill him. But then again, the same thing went through his mind at the Washington Monument, and when he took on Vulture... "You can't tell Mister Stark." Peter said quietly.

"Relax, kid. I won't tell your daddy." Green Arrow said sarcastically.

"Alright. I-I'll go then." Peter agreed.

 

* * *

 

Patrol was surprisingly fun. Green Arrow kept his word and told Peter some things that were useful, and was good at balancing actual work with some jokes and fun. By the time they finished, it was almost 3 am.

"Well kid, it's getting early, you ready to call it a night?" Green Arrow asked.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I gotta sneak in, so my aunt doesn't notice I was gone." Peter said, then yawned. Hero life was tiring.

Green Arrow chuckled. "Are you sure you'll make it, kid?"

"I'm fine." Peter said sleepily.

"Uh huh. Sure you are, kid. Text your aunt or something, tell her you spent the night at a friend's. My hotel room is less than a block from here, you can crash on the couch." Green Arrow offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't, I don't want to-I mean, thank you for the offer, but-" Peter stuttered. He was partly saying no because he didn't want to get in trouble and wanted to be polite, but was also saying no because, well, after patrolling with a guy who was a badass fighter, and had a silky smooth voice as well a great personality, well. Peter's hormones were through the roof.

"Kid, come on. You know you want to say yes. And besides, you literally look like you're about to fall asleep on yourself. I don't trust you making it back home." Green Arrow insisted.

Peter sighed. "Alright, fine." He really needed to stop being a pushover for this guy.

 

* * *

 

Once they got in the hotel, Green Arrow let Peter have the shower. Once Peter finished, he had a towel around his waist, and he paused at opening the door.

"Kid, you coming out or what?" Green Arrow's voice shouted.

Peter paused. "Well, I... you know, secret identities, and stuff." Peter explained, cheeks pink.

There was deep baritone laughter. "I'll make a deal with you, kid. I'm not wearing my mask, so you don't have to wear yours." Green Arrow offered.

Peter thought for a moment. This was a bad idea. Tony was going to kill him. But Tony already knew, and so did Happy, and Ned... telling one more person couldn't hurt him, could it? Peter opened the door, and walked into the kitchen of the hotel room.

Green Arrow had his back to Peter. He was shirtless, and holy shit, this guy could give Captain America a run for his money with those muscles. Even the scars were kind of hot, in a rugged way. He still had on his leather pants, and his ass looked fantastic. There was a mop of spiky dirty blonde hair on his head, and Peter was almost ashamed that he was staring. Almost. Then he turned around and Peter thought he was going to die.

"Holy-holy shit. You-you're Oliver Queen." Peter mumbled, stumbling back and almost dropping his towel. "You- shit. This is worse than the time I came home and Mister Stark was in my living room. Because- because you're Green Arrow. And a lot hotter." Peter mumbled, his cheeks flaming.

Oliver smirked. "I think Stark might argue that last point." He said smoothly.

"I-uh, I think you'd still win." Peter stuttered. "You- your muscles..."

Oliver gave him an even deeper smirk. "You're not too bad either, Mister...?" Oliver prompted him.

"Oh! Peter. Peter Parker."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Peter." Oliver said in a smooth voice that made Peter's knees weak. "I'm going to go take a turn in the shower. You can ransack my bag for clothes, if you'd like. I don't think you want to put on the sweaty shit you were wearing before." He offered, heading towards the bathroom.

Peter stood still a moment. He was crossing so many lines. Tony was so going to kill him. He was like, an almost Avenger! With a member of the Justice League! Tony was definitely going to kill him.

He found Oliver's bag, and opened it, delicately looking for something that might fit his small frame. He eventually went with a pair of boxers that hung loosely on his hips, and a white long sleeved Henley that dwarfed him, sleeves down to his fingertips.

Oliver came out of the shower surprisingly quickly, drying his hair off. He only wore a pair of loose green sweatpants that rode low on his hips. Peter stared at Oliver's exposed abs and V line while he was busy drying his hair. He looked away when Oliver glanced up at him.

"You take quick showers, for a pampered rich guy." Peter noted dumbly.

Oliver laughed, and damn his laugh was even better when Peter could clearly see the smile that went with it. "Well when a pampered rich guy spends five years on an abandoned island, he learns to conserve his resources." He said, then winked. "And besides, you used all the hot water." Peter felt his cheeks turn scarlet.

"Sorry, Mister Queen." Peter apologized sheepishly.

"The only thing you have to be sorry about, is calling me  _ **Mister Queen**_. It's Oliver. My friends call me Ollie." Oliver said, tossing his towel into the bathroom.

"Okay, Mister Queen." Peter said, not even meaning to do it on purpose. It was a habit.

" ** _O-liv-er_**. Come on, kid. You can say it. Oliver." Oliver said firmly, with a slight tease in his voice.

Peter grinned. "Whatever you say, Mister Queen."

"Kid, don't make me come over there." Oliver warned.

"And do what, Mister Queen?" Peter asked innocently.

"Teach you how to use my first name." Oliver said, mock glaring at Peter.

Peter shrugged. "It's not like you've called me Peter yet." He pointed out.

Oliver smirked. "Well, Peter, stop calling me Mister Queen." He said, grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge and taking a sip.

Peter smirked, playing along with the game. "Of course, sir." He said innocently. Oliver started choking on his water. "Are you alright?" Peter asked, concerned.

"Yeah, fine." Oliver choked out. "Just...  _ **Jesus**_ , kid. Having someone your age, as pretty as you, sitting in my clothes that are too big on you, calling me _ **sir**_. It  _ **does**_  thing to a guy, kid." Oliver said, his voice strained. Peter glanced down, and holy shit. He just gave _ **Oliver Queen**_  a hard on. Which was giving him a hard on. Well shit.

"S-sorry." Peter stuttered out.

"Well at least I'm not the only one in the room." Oliver said, his voice leering and suggestive. Peter's eyes widened and he covered his crotch.

"Kid, a boner is nothing to be ashamed of." Oliver purred slowly, walking over to Peter.

Peter blinked. "Isn't this kind of illegal?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Isn't most of what we do 'kind of illegal'?" He pointed out.

Peter pressed his lips together. "B-but that's different."

Oliver was less than a foot in front of Peter. "Well how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Which is legal in New York." Oliver leaned down, so he was eye level with Peter.

"R-really?" Peter asked.

"Yes. So?" Oliver trailed his fingers across Peter's jawline. "I'm going to need a definite answer from you if you want this to happen." He said, his voice getting serious for a moment.

"Y-yes. I want this. I-I really want this." Peter said quickly, and he barely got the words out before Oliver's lips were against his. Tony was really going to kill him.

 

* * *

 

Peter blinked a few times, waking up with a heavy arm draped over his waist. He yawned, stretching, causing his bedmate to rouse as well.

"Mm, morning." Peter greeted gently. Oliver let out an animalistic noise, and only rolled over to wrap both arms around Peter's waist. "Oliver, come on. I need to get going." Peter pushed, using super strength to gently detangle himself from the older man.

Peter grabbed his suit, fishing out his phone. He had twelve missed calls from Aunt May. Did he text her? Shit. He also had seven missed calls from an unknown number. He called back Aunt May first.

"Peter? Peter Parker, where on earth are you?" She demanded, sounding angry, but also worried.

"Hey, Aunt May, I'm okay." Peter assured her. "I spent the night at Michelle's, we were doing homework." He lied. Oliver was more awake now, and smirking at Peter.

"And you didn't stop to call me or text me? Peter I was worried sick!" Aunt May exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'm sorry, I forgot, it won't happen again. I just got distracted by math and science and stuff. She's really good with all that stuff." Peter said quickly, making Oliver snort. Peter glared at him.

"Whatever, Peter." She sighed. "Just be home by tonight, okay?"

"Okay, I will, I promise. Thank you. I love you, Aunt May!" He said quickly, then hung up.

Oliver was smirking. "I didn't know my name was 'math and science and stuff'." He teased.

Peter felt his face heat up. "Well I couldn't tell her the truth!"

"You could've. I'm sure her reaction would've been priceless." Oliver grinned.

"She doesn't even know I'm SpiderMan!" Peter exclaimed. "It'd go over horribly. I'd be, like, grounded for life!" The unknown number called him again. "Oh come on I don't even know this number." Peter muttered, but answered. He didn't even have a chance to speak before the person on the other end spoke first.

"You are so dead." 

Peter felt his eyes widen and he paled. "M-Mister Stark." He said quietly.

"Did you honestly think I wasn't going to be watching you when I left you alone with Robin Hood?" Tony demanded. "First you patrol with him, which in itself, I'm pissed about. Then you go to his hotel room and I am thoroughly disturbed I put a bug in your suit because I did  _ **not**_ need to hear that."

"Oh. Shit." Peter said. He was definitely dead.

"Yeah, shit is right, kid. Put Queen on the phone." Tony ordered.

"But-"

"Put him on the line or I swear to god I will put out an arrest warrant for SpiderMan." Tony warned. Peter threw the phone at Oliver, who jumped, but caught it.

"Tony, nice to talk to you again." Oliver said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. A pause. "Oh relax, I'm not trying to recruit him for the League, he's all yours in that respect." Another pause. "He's seventeen, not five, Stark. He consented." Pause. "No you won't. Just remember, you're going head to head with someone who is just as rich as you." Pause. "Oh, I'm sure Stark Industries has a lovely team of lawyers. I'm also sure it'd be quite fun to watch them go head to head with Queen Consolidated's team of lawyers. The only difference being _ **I'm**_  still CEO of  _ **my**_  company, so I guarantee mine will fight a lot harder. Not to mention, I'm sure Wayne Enterprises wouldn't mind getting involved as well if I called a favor with a friend." Another pause, and Oliver smirked. "I thought so. And I'll do as I please." Pause. "Sure, Stark.  _ **Sure**_. Keep it up and I'll actually ask Peter to join the League." Pause. "Mhm. Nice talking to you. I'll see you at the next gala, Stark." Oliver hung up and tossed to phone back to Peter. "I just fucked over all of my company's deals and contracts with Stark Industries for you, kid."

"I-I'm sorry." Peter said, giving Oliver a guilty look.

He shrugged. "It's fine, we weren't getting much from SI other than some nice tech." He admitted. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "Besides, getting to do that with you will make it  _ **more**_ than worth it. It's not everyday you get to have sex with a hot teenager who can come more than once." Oliver said, smirking. Peter blushed. Last night, he discovered another pro of being a spider bitten metahuman. Virtually no refractory period.

"You-you want to do this again?" Peter asked incredulously. He had come to the acceptance last night that he would probably be nothing more than a fantastic one night stand.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yes, Peter. I want to fuck you again. Until I do, I'll be investing in finding bonds that can hold you." He said, a leer in his voice.

"I can't bend adamantium. Or vibranium." Peter blurted out.

"I'll keep that in mind." Oliver's smirk was positively sinful.

"Mister Stark is gonna kill me." Peter mumbled.

Oliver shrugged. "Yeah, he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, this one was long. Also ay, two in one night, aren't I great?? More like I'm lowkey trying to make up for what will be slow af updates coming up. I have class starting tomorrow. Ew. Also, I used YJ instead of Teen Titans because I hate Teen Titans, Young Justice is actually awesome.


	13. Red Kryptonite And Wedding Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is visiting Tony when a crazed Superman attacks him. Naturally, Tony of all people demands they talk out their feelings afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff, Crack
> 
> Pairing: Superbat, Stony
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Word Count: 1808
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, minor violence
> 
> Prompt from BatShitCrazy, "Superman gets mind controlled (happens every other Thursday, doesn't it? joke!) and as always, he goes after Batman but...... Bruce is visiting Avengers Tower"
> 
> Addition Notes: Post-Avengers, Justice League mentioned. Established Stony

Tony studied Bruce. "Is it someone close to you? No, someone you work with? Someone, you barely know? A porn star?" Tony tried to read him, then sighed with exasperation. "Nothing. You have a better poker face than Natasha." He moaned. Bruce shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"I don't know why you want to know so badly," Bruce admitted.

"Because! As your best friend-" Tony started.

"You're not my best friend." Bruce cut in. Tony was a very close friend to Bruce, but he wouldn't consider them best friends, especially with how little they got to see each other much anymore.

Tony looked aghast. "What?" He clutched his chest dramatically. "Be still my beating heart!" He cried out.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm your best friend. You prefer Rhodes over me." He pointed out.

Tony huffed. "Well, at least he doesn't dress up like a bat. And I'm sure if I asked him who his crush was, he'd tell me."

"I don't have a crush, I told you, Tony," Bruce said, unamused.

"Fine then, you're ** _in love_**  with someone. Better?" Tony arched an eyebrow. Bruce narrowed his eyes and glared at Tony. "You are. Admit it." Tony sang.

"No." Bruce's voice was flat.

"This just in," Tony narrated. "The Batman has caught the worst virus known to Bat-kind, one uncurable and untreatable." Tony's voice was theatrical. "He's caught...  _gasp_ ,  ** _emotions_**!" Tony put a hand on his forehead and pretended to faint. Bruce wasn't amused.

"Living under the assumptions I do have romantic feelings for someone, it's useless." Bruce sighed, breaking down. "I... it wouldn't work between him and me. We're too different, it's pointless."

Tony arched a humorless eyebrow. "Tell that to the eccentric genius dating Captain America." Then Tony's eyes lit up. "No. No ** _way_**. Tell me it's not who I think it is." Tony's smile was devilish.

"Tony..." Bruce warned.

"Here's what I'm seeing. Red cape, blue tights, bit 'S' on the chest...." Tony hinted, grinning. "Dorky glasses for a 'secret identity', reporter, tell me Bruce, am I on the right track?"

"Don't push it, Stark," Bruce warned.

"I can't believe it!" Tony crowed. "You ** _have_**  to get that ass." He said, switching to a serious tone.

"Tony." Bruce sighed. "It's not that easy."

"It was that easy for me with Steve." Tony countered.

Bruce folded his arms. "You were drunk and started quoting Shakespeare then Fifty Shades Of Grey in the same sentence to him."

"And then we lived happily ever after. See, great origin story!" Tony was adamant.

"Not for me." Bruce rolled his eyes.

Tony huffed. "Fine, go for a more domesticated route. But you still have to get that ass." He insisted.

"Tony, it's not that easy." Bruce sighed, sitting down.

"Correction, it ** _could_** be that, but you like to over complicate things," Tony said with a disapproving look.

Bruce quirked an eyebrow. "Says Tony Stark." Tony made a face at him.

" _Sir, there's been a breach in security_." JARVIS's voice cut in.

"What? Who? Where? How?" Tony demanded, running for his suit.

" _The third floor, it would seem Superman has broken through the wall. He seems to be under an influence of some sort_." JARVIS answered.

"JARVIS, run diagnostics on him for narcotics, or anything else affecting his system. Try to get brain scans too." Tony ordered as his suit encased him.

"Are his eyes red? Glowing red?" Bruce asked.

" _Yes_."

Bruce swore. "He's under red K then."

"Kryptonite? I thought that shit was green." Tony muttered.

"The most common form is. There are many forms, all having different effects on him. Red K makes him go ballistic and evil. Most of the time with a single goal in mind, usually formed when he first gets infected." Bruce explained as Tony flew to the door.

"Well, how the hell are you supposed to  ** _un_** infect him?" Tony's voice was tinny from behind the metal faceplates.

"Blue K. I have some, but it's back in the cave," Bruce said, his teeth grit. "Occasionally he can be shocked out of it, but only by someone who knows him well enough to shake him out of it."

" ** _Fantastic_** ," Tony growled. "Stay here. JARVIS, let the other Avengers know what's going on with our visitor. Tell them to go for nonlethal blows." Tony flew towards the third floor.

"Like hell. I told you, he can be shocked out of it by someone he knows. I'm going."Bruce's voice was final, and Tony knew better than to tell him no. 

Once they both got to the third floor, it was chaos. Clint was shirtless, wearing only pajama bottoms as he combated the alien with a textbook, Natasha had a knife and looked like she just got out of the shower, Steve had his shield and some serious bedhead, and Thor was wearing pink pajamas and wielding his hammer. Why did people have to attack at three am? Villian logic, Tony supposed. Tony was just glad that Bruce Banner was out of town. A grumpy Hulk was a hell no one, villain or psychotic Kryptonian, should have to witness.

When Superman turned and saw Bruce and Tony in the doorway, he let out an animalistic roar and tackled Bruce, sending the two of them crashing through three walls, into the gym.

"Cap, come with me, rest of you stay here and make sure we don't get anymore surprise visitors," Tony ordered, and he and Steve ran to help Bruce.

Bruce was holding up about as well as Tony expected he would. As in he was actually putting up a decent fight.

Tony blasted the crazed alien with repulsors while Steve threw his shield.

"Bruce? You said he could be shocked out of this, right?" Tony shouted as Steve's shield knocked Clark's hands away from Bruce's neck.

"Hypothetically, yes," Bruce grunted, dodging eye lasers.

"So kiss him!"

" _ **Excuse**_  me?" Bruce demanded.

Tony huffed. "You like him! Maybe he likes you and he'll come out of it because of love or shit, or he'll hate it so much he comes out of it. Win-win!" He explained midflight.

"That doesn't like a win-win to me," Steve muttered.

"This isn't a fucking romance movie, Stark!" Bruce growled.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Bruce glared fiercely for a moment but swore under his breath. He ducked from a swing at him, then slammed his lips against Superman's.

Time froze for a moment, and Tony watched, breath held. Tony prayed to every god he could think of that this would work.

Superman's posture loosened and when Bruce pulled away, Tony could see Superman's eyes back to their natural blue and blinking in confusion.

"What... what happened?" Clark groaned, glancing around. "All I remember is fighting Luthor then... Bruce did you kiss me?" He glanced over. "Captain America, are you wearing Iron Man pajama pants?" Bruce groaned and Steve blushed.

"TLDR, next time you decide to take a trip on Red Kryptonite, please don't crash into my building and attack someone," Tony said, pulling back his faceplates.

Clark winced. "I'm  _ **so**_  sorry. I promise I'll pay for the damage."

"On a reporter's salary?" Bruce scoffed, an eyebrow raised. Clark sighed.

There was a crash, and Thor came through the wall, pink PJs and all. "Man Of Iron! I have come to make sure thee is victorious!" He bellowed, thrusting his hammer into the air. Clint ran in as well, bearing his textbook, followed by Natasha.

"I didn't break my own hole, am I still welcome?" Clint asked.

"Not if you're idiot enough to try to fight an alien with a  _ **textbook**_." Tony crossed his arms.

"I don't know man," Clint glanced at the cover of the book. "Calculus can be pretty scary." Tony rolled his eyes and ignored him. 

Clark looked around then glanced back to Bruce with wide eyes. "There are days I am beyond thankful that the Justice League doesn't live in one building." His voice was quiet and dead serious.

"What, the thought of Arthur in pink pajamas isn't appealing to you?" Bruce arched an eyebrow. Clark shuddered.

"Okay, everyone out." Tony herded. "Clark and Bruce need to be adults and talk about their feelings. Shoo shoo, all of you." He ordered.

"Doll, I love you, but even I have to admit that's rich coming from you." Steve arched an eyebrow.

Tony glared at him. "Rude. You're sleeping on the couch. Now shoo." He forced all of the Avengers out of the gym.

  
Once they were in solitude, Bruce and Clark stared at each other warily.

"Did you mean it?" Clark asked.

"Mean what?" Bruce replied, keeping a stone face.

Clark sighed, staring at the ground. "You know what."

"Kal...." Bruce's voice was rough and deep. "This isn't a good idea."

"It never really is with you, is it?" Clark smiled.

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Clark shrugged. "Parents die, so you decent to dress up as a bat and run around Gotham beating up people dressed up as stranger things. That doesn't sound like a good idea to me." He smirked.

Bruce glared at him. "Neither does using glasses as a secret identity." He retorted.

"You're changing the subject," Clark argued.

"From what?" Bruce asked, playing dumb.

Clark grabbed his shoulders. " _ **Bruce. Wayne.**_  Did you mean the kiss?"

"If I did?" Bruce avoided the question.

"Then you need to take advice from your friend and talk about your feelings," Clark said firmly.

"Don't  _ **ever**_  tell me to take advice from Tony. Taking advice from Tony is  _ **always**_  disastrous." Bruce said, deadly serious.

"Bruce!" Clark sighed.

"Yes, I meant it."

Clark's eyes widened almost comically. "You did?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Kal." Bruce rolled his eyes.

Clark actually squealed, fucking squealed, and picked up Bruce, kissing him. "Thank  _ **Rao**_. I was about to go insane pining over you." He sighed.

"You're a sap," Bruce grunted.

Clark grinned. "I know."

"Alright, we had a moment, put me down. I was actually doing work with Tony, and I'd like to get back to it." Bruce huffed.

"I'll fly you down there." Clark decided, using a rush of super speed before Bruce could protest.

When they got to the shop, Steve and Tony were already cuddling on the couch. Tony glanced up and grinned at seeing them. "Oh _ **fuck**_  yes."

"Language." Steve chided absently.

"We should go on double dates. Fuck, Steve, can we have a double _ **wedding**_? Steve, it'll be  _ **great**_. Natasha can be the flower girl. Who'd walk down the aisle? I want to walk down the aisle, Steve. Clark can too. I bet we'd look  _ **great**_  side by side, in wedding dresses, Steve. Steve, imagine me in a wedding-" Tony rambled, but Steve cut him off with a kiss.

"Doll, please shut that beautiful mouth of yours." Steve sighed when he pulled away, giving Clark and Bruce an apologetic look.

"It's fine, I think Tony and I would look lovely in wedding dresses." Clark grinned.

" _ **See**_!" Tony gestured, excitement rolling off of him.

Bruce groaned. "God help me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALIVE, THIS STILL EXISTS, I'M JUST A BUSY HUMAN BEING WITH TOO MANY PROMPTS OKAY THE NEXT ONE IN THIS WORK SHOULD BE UP BY SATURDAY I PROMISE. I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT SHIP YET.  
> I got a bit carried away halfway through with Avengers being Avengers. Because Thor in pink PJs, Hawkeye armed and dangerous with a textbook, and Steve shirtless with his shield is hysterical in my head. Also, I haven't done Superbat in forever, I feel like I'm losing my touch.  
> Also, this just sucks in general, I ignored so many writing rules I try to make myself follow. Shame to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts open. Prompt me, give me something to write, damnit.


End file.
